Shared Feelings
by MysticFirefly
Summary: COMPLETE: Kenshin and Kaoru have been getting closer to each other every day. A new girl comes to live at the Kamiya dojo and wants to get closer to Kenshin too. How will Kaoru take this and what will happen to her relationship with Kenshin?
1. Who Is This Girl?

**_A/N:_** This is a love triangle type story with Kenshin stuck smack dab in the middle. I am a HUGE K+K fan, so don't worry, this is about them. 'nough said.

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned RuroKen do you think I'd be sitting here? Well, maybe…Oh, and Mika is mine so don't take her without asking!

Chapter 1: Who is this girl?

Kenshin and Kaoru were taking a walk by the river. It was early fall and the leaves were just starting to turn a golden brown on the trees. There was a warm breeze blowing in the air that caressed their faces as they walked. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and smiled. He had such a serene look on his face, but she knew deep down that he would always carry guilt with him where ever he went. She blushed when he caught her staring at him.

"Do you want something Miss Kaoru?" he asked very innocently.

"No Kenshin, not really," she replied quickly.

He stopped for a second and turned to the river. "It's Fall all ready, that it is."

"Yes I know. The seasons go by so fast."

Kenshin turned back to Kaoru. "Do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

Kaoru laughed at this thought. She had falsely accused him of being the Battousai who had caused many murders that month. It was shocking to find out he really _was_ the Battousai. Kenshin took her laughter for a "yes" and just smiled. He had enjoyed spending his time with Kaoru over the past year. They had been through so much together and met many new friends. "Why don't we start heading home? It's getting late, that it is."

"Okay, Yahiko and Sano are probably starving. I don't understand why that rooster head can't make food for him and Yahiko. He's perfectly capable of doing it himself," she answered.

On the way back to the dojo Kenshin stopped abruptly. Kaoru ran into him and was about to yell when he made a sign for her to stay quiet. He had a stern look on his face so she did. Faintly in the distance, Kaoru could hear screaming. Before she could say anything Kenshin was running quickly into the forest.

* * *

Kenshin ran as fast as he could toward the screaming. He knew instantly that it was a young woman crying for help. He had to get there as soon as possible. As he came to a small opening in the woods he saw a large group of men surrounding this young woman. The apparent leader of the group was a big and bulky man who carried a large saber. He had backed this girl against a tree. Kenshin decided to observe for a second before he intervened. 

"Come on girly, we won't bite…that much," said the man with a sinister smile.

"No please, just let me go. I have no money to give you," she pleaded. Her eyes widened in fear as he edged closer.

"Money isn't what we want." His smile grew wider showing all of his rotten yellow teeth. The rest of the men in his group just laughed hysterically.

"N-no p-please don't…" She started to shake. The man grabbed her and she started to scream again.

Just then, loud thuds were heard all around the two. The man looked around to see all his men lying on the floor. He dropped the girl and she landed hard on her side. As he scanned the area he met a pair of two amethyst eyes that were dotted with amber.

"You should leave that girl alone, that you should," Kenshin said.

"Heh, why should I listen to a wimp like you?" the man replied but fear was evident in his eyes.

"You will have to fight me all though I would much prefer not fighting, that I would" Kenshin unsheathed his sword ever so slightly just to make his point.

The man became angry and grabbed the girl by her hair. "If you even try anything, she gets hurt." He tightened his grip on her and she let out a yell. This gesture was all Kenshin needed to see.

The girl shut her eyes as she flew up into the air but was surprised when she felt two strong arms holding her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the man that saved her. He had the most handsome face she had ever seen. She looked around to see the scoundrel that was holding her captive twenty feet away on the ground. She couldn't believe that this kind looking man had killed the whole gang.

Kenshin noticed the frightened look on her face. "Don't worry, my sword can't kill. It is a reversed blade sword."

At the confused look on her face he showed it to her. After examining it carefully she looked up at him. Kenshin took in her features for the first time. She was a pretty average looking girl. She had whispy, short brown hair and green eyes. She had small cuts on the side of her face but nothing too serious. She was small in stature but had a nice figure. Although there was nothing extremely different about the way she looked she gave off a slightly different ki. He didn't have time to figure out what was different though because Kaoru had just come on to the scene.

Kaoru had finally caught up to Kenshin. She knew he could run fast but not that fast. She was shocked and slightly jealous at the scene before her. Bunches of men were sprawled across the ground and Kenshin was standing there holding some girl in his arms. This girl couldn't have been any older than she was. At this thought she felt a fire burn deep inside her.

"Kenshin, would you like to introduce me to your friend there?" she said as calmly as she could.

"Oro? Miss Kaoru, I uh…I was just…" Kenshin couldn't find the right words to say but set the girl down on her feet.

"My name is Mika Yoshida and this man saved me."

"Oh…well I guess we should be leaving now," Kaoru replied.

"Please wait, my parents died just recently and I have no family to go to. I was heading towards town to find a place to stay when this group of men got me. Do you know of any places I could stay for little money?"

At this comment Kenshin found Kaoru's gaze and looked straight at her. Kaoru understood what he wanted to do all though she knew she would regret it later. "Mika, I have a dojo near by and we seem to be the place for people to stay. Would you like to stay with us before you find your _own_ home?"

Kenshin was slightly disappointed at the emphasis Kaoru had put on the word "own". It wasn't this girl's fault she didn't have a place to stay. Kaoru didn't even know her yet. She could be a very nice young woman. "I think it would be a good idea if you came back with us, that I do."

"Okay, thank you. I will find a way to make it up to you guys later!"

Mika was so ecstatic she was going to have a place to stay. Her parents had died in a fire. She was staying at a friend's house to help her with her sick grandmother. When she got back she found her house in flames. All she could hear were the screams of her mother and father. She took what little money and clothes she had and set off to find a new home.

* * *

"Hey I've been starving for two hours!" Sano yelled as soon as the three were home. Yahiko would have joined in but he noticed this new girl he hadn't met before. 

"Who is this girl?" Yahiko asked.

"Oh, my name is Mika Yoshida, who are you?"

"I'm Yahiko Myojin, samurai in training, and I live here. This is Sano and he kinda lives here too." Yahiko replied. Kaoru made a face at his rudeness but was inwardly laughing.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara, nice to meet you. Hey Kaoru, where is she going to sleep?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," Kaoru said.

"I can sleep outside tonight if you would like to sleep in my room Miss Mika," suggested Kenshin.

"Kenshin, you'll freeze if you sleep outside!" Kaoru didn't want Kenshin to give up _his_ room for this…girl.

"It's all right Miss Kaoru, I'll be fine, that I will."

"It's okay Kenshin, I'll just sleep in the kitchen tonight and then we will figure it out in the morning." Mika said. Yahiko's stomach growled loudly signaling that it was time to eat.

"As a thank you for letting me stay, why don't I cook dinner?" Mika said.

"Well, I usually cook but if you really insist I guess it will be fine," said Kenshin.

"Okay, I will get started then!" Mika set off to get cooking.

After dinner was ready everyone sat down to eat. Yahiko tried one of Mika's dumplings. Apparently they tasted good because he only left one for everyone else to eat. Sano jumped right into the food as well.

"Wow Mika, this food is great! It might even be better than Kenshin's," Sano said between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes, the food is quite delicious, that it is," Kenshin stated.

Now Kaoru wasn't feeling too happy. Not only did this girl come out of nowhere but she could also cook. Kenshin also approved of this cooking. That was not good. She couldn't have this girl from off the street moving into her personal space. She seemed to be getting on everyone's good side in just a mater of hours. She also couldn't stand the long glances Mika was giving Kenshin.

"I started to cook for my family when I was very little. It became a custom for me to help my…my mother." Mika fell silent after that. A single tear rolled down her face. She still hadn't gotten over the loss of her parents.

Kenshin looked a little worried. "If you can, could you tell me what happened to your parents?"

Mika told the group the story of her parent's death. "It was all so sudden. One minute they were saying good-bye to me as I left for my friend's house, and the next they were really gone. I never found out how the fire started. All I have left is my mother's ring that I found in the ashes. I keep it as a necklace."

She pulled out a small sapphire ring that was strung on a piece of twine from inside her kimono.

"Wow, that really stinks," said Sano. He knew what it was like to have a parental figure taken from you so quickly that you don't have much time to realize what happened.

"Well, I'm beat. Goodnight you guys." Yahiko got up to go to sleep.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner. It was really good Mika. See you around." With that, Sano left.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Mika were left at the table. "I guess I should start cleaning up," Kenshin said.

"Oh, no Kenshin I will do it," Mika replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. You can go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Mika. Goodnight Miss Kaoru." Kenshin stared straight into her eyes as if he was telling her a silent message. Kaoru was just happy to sit in his lingering gaze. Then, as quietly as he always does he disappeared down the hall.

Mika hadn't missed this quiet exchange of gazes. She hadn't been too sure if Kaoru and Kenshin were in a relationship. If they weren't she would try to get closer to Kenshin. From the very first time she looked at him she knew he was a special guy. She wanted to know everything about him even though they had just met. She wasn't a very bold person but after her parents died she took on a new image. She decided to approach Kaoru about it.

"Um…Kaoru?"

"Yes Mika?"

"I was just wondering…are you and Kenshin, you know, together?"

Kaoru wanted to say, "Of course we are!" but it wasn't going to work that way. She was pretty sure Kenshin had feelings for her but he had never said it openly. After all, he still called her "Miss" Kaoru.

"Um…no, we are not, why?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, just wondering…" Mika replied.

Kaoru seriously didn't like the look Mika had in her eyes. What was she planning to do?

**_A/N: _**What _is_ Mika planning to do? Want to know? This first chapter may not have been _as_ interesting but it is just the foundation for the story! The more reviews I get the more willing I will be to continue this story and I'm liking it so far. I have a couple directions this could go so _please_ let me know! What are you doing, press the little purple button and review!


	2. Know Your Friends

**_A/N:_** First off thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, Kaoru won't have an annoying attitude the entire story. She just doesn't like people moving in on Kenshin just like she doesn't tolerate it with Megumi. I hate stories that do that to her. Plus I like her and Kenshin way too much as well. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own it…darn.

Chapter 2: Know your friends

Mika was determined to learn everything she could about Kenshin. She decided to talk to his close friends to get more information. She would start by talking to Yahiko and Sano. She was going to wait to talk to Kaoru until later. She didn't want Kaoru to feel that she was trying to do anything suspicious. There were many puzzling things about Kenshin Mika didn't quite understand. Why did he carry a reverse blade? Why did he always stare into space? How did he come across this dojo in the first place? Where did that scar come from? Mika knew if she waited all of her questions would be answered.

Kenshin had done his usual task of getting up early and starting breakfast. One by one the members of the Kamiya dojo strode into the kitchen. Kaoru was the last to come in. After breakfast, Yahiko left to the Akebeko, Kaoru went down to the market to buy some new kimonos, and Kenshin started the laundry. Mika thought this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Sano about Kenshin. She didn't want to seem too obvious though.

"Sano, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, how did you first come to this dojo?"

"Well, I used to be a fighter for higher. This guy hired me to come fight Kenshin, being that he was the Battousai and everything…"

"Wait, you mean _the _Battousai?" she asked cautiously. Her father had told her so many stories about this amazing assassin who had carved the path for the Meiji era through hundreds of men.

"Yeah, that's the one," Sano replied. "So then we fought and I lost but I eventually became Kenshin and Kaoru's friend. Plus I'm really broke and need free food."

"Oh, okay." Mika got up and went back to the kitchen. She had to piece together the information. Kenshin was the best assassin of the revolution. She couldn't believe it. No wonder he was able to defeat the gang in the woods single handedly. But if he was such a great killer, why does he carry a reverse blade now? Mika's train of thought was broken when Kaoru walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need anything Mika?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I'm okay but thank you," Mika replied.

"If you need anything let me know. Maybe I will show you the market tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Oh, and if Yahiko bothers you at all let me know." Kaoru left the kitchen and went to her room.

Mika stepped outside. She watched Kenshin hang the laundry for a couple of minutes. She smiled as he stepped back to view his work. Mika heard two loud yells of "Ken-ni!" right next to her. Two little girls ran as fast as they could and latched themselves on to Kenshin's legs. An older man and a young woman had now taken a place next to her on the porch.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gensai. Those are my two granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, hello! My name is Mika Yoshida and I'm going to be staying at the dojo for a little bit."

The young woman stepped forward. "I'm Megumi Takani and I am a doctor as well. Why would you want to stay here?"

"Oh, well Kenshin saved me from a gang in the forest and I had no other place to go to at the time."

"That's Kenshin for you, always doing his best to help," said Megumi.

"Is he always helping people?" Mika asked.

"That's what Kenshin does best. He is always trying to protect the weak and do right. Everyone knows him for it."

"Oh..."

"Do you know where Kaoru is?" asked Megumi.

"She's in her room."

"Thanks."

Megumi went into the dojo and Mika proceeded to watch Kenshin play with the girls. She found Kaoru by a chest folding her kimonos. Kaoru looked up from what she was doing.

"Oh, do you want something Megumi?"

"Actually, I was just wondering how you could take another person into your dojo when it's usually full of people already."

"Well, Mika really had no place to go and Kenshin thought it would be a good idea too. She's only staying for a little while."

"So it was Kenshin's idea to let her stay?"

"Well, yes but I don't have a problem with it." Kaoru was never going to let Megumi know her initial thoughts about Mika. Mika had turned out to be pretty nice.

"Whatever you say Kaoru, just don't come crying to me if she steals Kenshin away, Ohohohohohohoho!"

"What makes you say that?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"She just kept staring at him the entire time I talked to her."

"I assure you Megumi, everything is fine."

"Okay, I'll leave the little raccoon girl alone now. See you later."

* * *

Back outside, Mika had decided to join Kenshin in playing with the girls. She was amazed to see how wonderful Kenshin was with children. She still couldn't believe he had been a mass murderer in the revolution. Maybe she'd talk about it with him later. Right now she wanted to talk to Kaoru again. Mika was still set on fully knowing Kenshin as a person.

Kaoru had walked outside and was now talking to Dr. Gensai. Mika went over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Kaoru, can we talk?"

"Um…sure Mika what do you need?"

"You seem to have a pretty full dojo here. I can leave if you want me to."

"Oh! You don't have to leave unless you are feeling crowded. You are welcome to stay."

"Really? I was just under the impression that you didn't want more people in your house."

"Oh…I was just a little tired when we first met. I apologize. No really, you can stay. It would be inconsiderate of me to make you leave."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Mika looked down at the ground. "How did you get such nice friends?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. They just kind of showed up. Kenshin came first, then Yahiko, then we met Sano, and then Megumi."

"So you guys have been through a lot together."

"Yeah, we've been with each other through good times and bad. Especially when it comes to supporting Kenshin."

Mika's head shot up. "Why would Kenshin need support?"

"Well by now you have probably heard that he fought in the revolution. Ghosts from the past have come back asking for a fight. That's when we support him." Kaoru wasn't going to tell Mika anything about the people Kenshin has had to fight just yet. Especially Shishio. She wanted to be sure that she could trust her. "He tries to tell the people he fights that he no longer kills. He has been trying to live his life peacefully now that the revolution is over. He's taken an oath never to kill again which is why he carries that reverse blade sword."

"That's really interesting Kaoru. How did you first meet Kenshin?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story but lets just say that he saved me the same way he saved you. I was really lonely here at the dojo all by myself so I asked him if he needed a place to stay as a thank you. He accepted and now here we are!"

Mika was feeling really excited. Unknowingly, all the people she talked to gave her most of the information she wanted. Now she was going to have to talk to Kenshin. That was the whole point of getting information on him right?

* * *

It was late afternoon and the sun was going to set. Yahiko had come back from the Akebeko. He and Kaoru were finishing up lessons in the dojo. Sano had come for lunch but was out with Katsu for the night, probably gambling. Mika found Kenshin sitting against the wall of his room, staring out the window. He was watching the sun set slowly behind the clouds. She peeked in through the shoji just a little. 

"Would you like something Miss Mika?" said Kenshin but his eyes never left the window. Mika was slightly startled but regained composure.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you but I was wondering if I could cook dinner again today. It is actually kind of fun. Cooking clears my mind."

"I think that would be nice, that I do."

Mika turned to leave but then she remembered the real reason she had come. "Um Kenshin…do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, come sit down." Mika went over and sat next to Kenshin against the wall. They didn't talk for a few minutes. They just sat and listened to the sounds of nature. Mika glanced over at Kenshin but he still had his eyes in the same spot, those gorgeous amethyst eyes.

"Kenshin, what was it like…"

"In the revolution? Well, it is kind of hard to explain, that it is."

"How did you know that was what I was going to ask you?"

"I overheard your conversations with Miss Megumi and Miss Kaoru. I had a feeling you would talk to me soon."

Mika was feeling embarrassed. She never even considered once that he could have heightened senses from being a former assassin.

"Actually Miss Mika, everything in the revolution was sad and horrible. I have nightmares about it all the time, that I do. After it was over I wandered for ten years to atone for my sins. Even so, I still don't fell cleansed of all the bloodshed I caused."

"So is that why Kaoru took you in? Because she felt sorry for you?"

"Actually, I wasn't expecting her to take me in at all. She was the first person I had met in a long time that didn't care about who I used to be. She didn't base our friendship on the fact that I was a murderer. She only cared about who I had become and that meant a lot to me."

Keshin smiled after that comment. Mika could tell he was thinking about Kaoru by the faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Kenshin."

"Yes it was. I haven't really talked to anyone about the course of my life. It was somewhat uplifting to think back on all I've gone through."

Mika started to get up but Kenshin grabbed her wrist. "Really Mika, thank you. It's nice to talk to somebody new every once and a while."

"Sure, anytime Kenshin." Mika left to go make dinner. She felt after that one short conversation she and Kenshin were getting closer already.

**_A/N:_** I really really really hope that wasn't too rushed. I had a small case of writers block but that changed in a matter of minutes. I hope everyone's personalities were okay. Sorry there wasn't much KenKao action but that will change next chapter, promise. Should I continue? Please no flames, I will have to use them to burn my homework…no just kidding. REVIEW!


	3. Reassurances

**_A/N: _**Thanks much for the reviews. Here's my next chapter, promise there is more K+K action. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope, can't say it is mine in any way shape or form.

Chapter 3: Reassurances 

Kaoru decided to show Mika around town. She didn't know how long Mika would be staying so she thought it would be a good idea if she knew her way around. They were going to go to the market first. Kaoru was going to introduce Mika to the members of the Akebeko. Mika stopped and looked at all the booths on the way there. In comparison to other towns everything was pretty much the same. People sold food, clothes, jewelry, and other items. In a strange way there was something about the place that made Mika feel at home.

"Look Mika, this is the resturaunt I told you about. It's called the Akebeko. We are friends with the owners here."

"Really? Do you guys get free food?"

"Well, there is only one of us here who seems to get away with eating for free…"

"Sano right?"

"Yeah, lord knows how much he owes this place."

Kaoru and Mika walked inside. Tae was quick to welcome them both and Tsubame hid behind her tray like she always did when meeting new people.

"Tae, Tsubame, this is Mika Yoshida. She is going to stay with us for a little bit."

"Nice to meet you Mika! I'm Tae and this shy little girl is Tsubame. Tsubame say hello!"

"Um…nice to meet you," Tsubame squeeked.

"You have such a nice resturaunt. I bet the food is fantastic!" Mika said.

"Well, since you are new around here you guys can come for dinner for free tonight, my treat."

"Really Tae, you'd do that for us?" Kaoru was surprised. Tae rarely did things like this.

"Oh it's fine Kaoru." She turned to Tsubame. "Tsubame why don't you show Mika around the restaurant."

"Okay, follow me Mika."

As soon as Mika disappeared around the corner with Tsubame Tae got an interesting look on her face.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, I was just wondering how you took in _another _person."

"Tae!"

"I was just asking, I'm allowed to do that aren't I?"

"Well, Kenshin kind of saved her and she had no place to go so we decided to let her stay."

Tae smirked. "_We_?"

"Well, yes…it was kind of Kenshin's idea in the first place."

"Oh, so is she pulling moves on dear Kenshin?"  
Kaoru blushed a very deep red. "No…she is not, at least I don't think so."

"You know you and Kenshin were meant to be, I don't know what is taking him so long!"

"Tae!"

"Don't worry, no one is going to hear me."

"All right, fine. Just don't tell anyone about this conversation."

"Okay, don't worry."

Just then, Mika came back with Tsubame. "Wow Kaoru, this place is great!"

"Oh, I'm glad you think so," Kaoru replied. "Well, thanks for everything Tae, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you guys later."

* * *

Kaoru continued to walk with Mika up and down the market place. They stopped to pick up some tofu and Daikon radish for lunch. Kaoru decided to take the long way home so Mika could see more of the scenery. As if by instinct she stopped at a particular spot by the river. 

"Kaoru is something wrong?" asked Mika.

"No, everything is fine. It's such a beautiful day. I just wanted to look at the leaves. They are such a pretty color this time of year don't you think?"

"Sure, I guess." Mika knew there was something Kaoru wasn't telling her but she decided to let it be.

As they were making their way into the house Kaoru and Mika noticed Kenshin sitting against a tree. Mika was about to call out to him but Kaoru stopped her. Mika looked a little closer and noticed that Kenshin was sleeping. She looked back at Kaoru and nodded. They both walked slowly into the house.

"Mika, I forgot we had an extra room next to the dojo so you don't have to sleep in the kitchen anymore."

"Oh, thanks Kaoru. Also thanks for showing me around. You have some really nice friends."

"You're welcome. I hope that you feel at home."

"I do, thanks again." Mika proceeded to move her things into her new room.

Kaoru stepped outside again. She slowly went up to Kenshin and sat down next to him. She knew very well that he was awake. He was going to have to try harder in fooling her now. She just knew him too well. Kaoru reached out for his sword. Just as she thought, Kenshin slowly let go of the sword. Kaoru took it and unsheathed it slowly but still got no reaction from Kenshin. She was going to have to try harder. Kaoru fully unsheathed the sword and Kenshin's eyes twitched slightly. She got up and started to walk away when she felt a presence directly behind her.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you, that I wouldn't."

Kaoru smirked. "Oh, and who's going to stop me?"

In one swift movement Kenshin turned her so she'd face him and put his face really close to hers. Kaoru got excited for a second until he moved next to her ear.

"I will," whispered Kenshin. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it.

Kaoru's excited and nervous feelings left abruptly. She was slightly surprised at Kenshin's forwardness. He never acted this way. Still, she was happy just to be close to Kenshin. "Okay, fine then. Just so you know, Tae is treating us to dinner tonight in honor of Mika joining our family."

"Oh. Would you like to go on another walk later?"  
"I was just saying to Mika what a nice it day is. I'd love to."

"Should I ask her to join us?"

Kaoru didn't know if she made a face but inside she felt like screaming. Good things can only last for so long. "Well, if you'd like her to, I wouldn't mind."

Kenshin was quick to pick up a flash in Kaoru's eyes. He had never been too sure if she had really liked Mika. "Are you sure Miss Kaoru? She doesn't have to come…I mean it has kind of been _our _thing we do, that it has."

"Well, how about we go by ourselves, for old times sake."

"As long as you're happy Miss Kaoru, so am I."

Kaoru smiled, she instantly felt better after that comment. Mika had come out of the dojo and stopped. She watched Kenshin and Kaoru's actions, unsure of what they were doing. She couldn't hear what they were saying but decided that they probably wanted to talk in private. As soon as they were done talking she was going to intervene. Yes, she had only been there a little while but she was still intent on getting Kenshin. She approached Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?"

"No Miss Mika, we were just done talking, that we were." Kenshin looked over to Kaoru and winked at her. Kaoru was wondering what had gotten into him today. He was acting like…Sano. Kaoru winced at that thought.

* * *

Dinnertime came around and the group walked over to the Akebeko. Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume came too. Of course Sano wouldn't miss a dinner at the Akebeko either so he came too. Everyone ate and laughed at Sano's gambling stories. _He _didn't think they were too funny though. Yahiko "accidently" drank some sake, which caused him to stop eating very quickly. Kaoru noticed for the first time in a while Kenshin didn't seem gloomy. He seemed to be thinking nothing of his past. 

Kenshin looked over at her and smiled. They sat there for a while just staring at each other. Only Mika noticed this. She wasn't going to give up that easily though. There had to be a way to make Kenshin fall for her! Maybe the old Mika wouldn't have cared but the new Mika had confidence. She wasn't going to let anything stand in her way of her goal. By the way Kenshin and Kaoru were staring at each other she was going to have to act fast. Everyone finished up and started to walk back home. Sano had to carry Yahiko on his back to keep him from falling over. Yahiko was going to stay at the clinic for the night. Sano walked Megumi, Dr. Gensai, and the two girls home with Yahiko right behind him, literally. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Mika walked home the other direction.

"That was really great food. I'm glad we came," said Mika.

"Yeah, that food always tastes so great," said Kaoru.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, we're going to have to take that walk some other time."

"Oh I know, it's too late now," Kaoru replied.

Mika looked over at Kenshin. There was one thing she still hadn't found out yet. "Kenshin?"

"Yes Miss Mika?"

"You don't have to tell me but I was wondering, how did you get that scar?"

Kenshin's face noticeably darkened. Kaoru almost wanted to yell at Mika for saying that. Kenshin had been happy the whole night until now. _She_ didn't even know how Kenshin got his scar. She just guessed it was a really painful memory so she never asked him. She was positive that Kenshin wouldn't tell Mika if he hadn't told her yet and she was right.

"Miss Mika, I would rather not talk about that right now. Maybe some other time okay?" Kenshin flashed his rurouni smile at her.

"Oh, all right Kenshin," said Mika.

Kenshin looked down at the ground. He had a frown on his face. Kaoru knew that smile was used to cover his true feelings. She could have sworn she saw tears come to his eyes but it was too dark to tell. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded his head. Kaoru was now one hundred percent positive that the scar held dark memories for him. She knew in time he would tell her all of his past. Something flew past Kenshin's head. All he saw was Kaoru wince and fall over. Mika screamed. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with Kaoru's head in his lap. She looked up at him in pain and then closed her eyes. Kenshin saw the object that should have hit him. It was wedged in her shoulder. He carefully pulled it out.

"A poisoned dart…"

**_A/N: _**Oh boy, what's going to happen to Kaoru? You better review or else you'll never know. So how was this chapter? Enough K+K in there? I'm okay at WAFF, not great, but okay.


	4. New Problems, New Feelings

**_A/N:_** New reviewers always make my day. Big thanks to all the folks out there who read **and** review. Also thanks to the people who read and put my story on their favorites list. Here's my next chapter. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own all the extreme awesomeness that is Kenshin…so there.

Chapter 4: New Problems, New Feelings

Kenshin had no time to lose. The most important thing in the world right now was getting Kaoru to safety. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if she were to get incredibly sick or even…No! He wasn't going to think about that right now. He scooped her up and used his lightning fast speed to run to the clinic. Mika was just going to have to come after him later. What made things worse was that they were almost home when this happened. He had to hurry.

"Ken…shin." Kaoru opened her eyes but for only a second.

"Please Miss Kaoru hang on!" Kenshin started to run even faster. To make things even worse it started to rain. Kenshin ran inside the clinic and almost ran into the wall.

"Kenshin what's wrong?" asked Megumi.

"Please Miss Megumi you have to hurry! Kaoru got hit by a poisoned dart, we must save her!"

Megumi yelled to Sano to bring her some things and got a futon for Kaoru to lie on. Kenshin put her down but was reluctant to let go. Megumi knew he wanted to be there for Kaoru but she had to do this in total quiet.

"Kenshin, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I know your anxious but I can't have you asking questions while I do this. Please just wait outside."

Kenshin knew he had to go but he couldn't just leave her. With a defeated sigh Kenshin left the room and closed the shoji behind him. Just because he couldn't be in the room doesn't mean he couldn't sit right next to it. Sano came by and sat next to him. Kenshin looked up with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Kenshin, Megumi has always helped us out, Kaoru will be fine."

"What if I didn't get here fast enough? What if the poison spreads?"

"You, Kenshin Himura, _not_ get here fast enough? I highly doubt that."

Kenshin smiled. He had to admit he _was_ pretty fast. Then the worry took over again. "Sano, I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. She's…" Kenshin looked down.

"Kaoru is too stubborn to give up Kenshin. I assure you she will be fine."

Mika burst into the clinic. She was soaking wet. She ran over to where Kenshin and Sano were and flung herself at Kenshin. Then, she started to cry.

"Keshin…I'm, I'm so s-s-sorry! It's a-a-all my fa-ult Ka-aoru is hurt!"

"Miss Mika, I assure you that was another assassination attempt at me," Kenshin replied. He was slightly agitated but didn't have the heart to push Mika off him.

"No Ken-shin, you, you don't understand! My family and I were witnesses to a murder. That gang in the woods…they worked for the guy who caused the murder. He told us if we ever told anyone about it, we would, we would die."

"Miss Mika, what are you talking about?" Kenshin shook her slightly to stop the sobbing.

"Listen, the guy who was murdered was a very powerful owner of a fish market. My family and I were coming home from a restaurant when we saw him beaten to death in an alley. The man who killed him was a rival fish seller. He warned us never to tell a soul. My fa-father being the good man he was told the p-police right away. The man was taken to jail. He was supposed to be killed but he, but he…"

"Yes Miss Mika?"

"He escaped. So I am assuming that the fire at my house wasn't by accident. That man was trying to get back at my family. I kn-know that the dart was meant for me."

Sano grabbed her wrist. "So you're saying that it's your fault Kaoru got hurt?"

"Wait, Miss Mika, how do you know that dart was meant for you. How are you positive?"

"After you ran off with Kaoru I p-picked up the dart. The head of the dart was a swordfish. I knew right then it was that f-fish market owner."

Sano got up and smacked his fists together. "Well Mika, if you're not safe that means no one is."

"Don't worry Miss Mika, I won't let you or Miss Kaoru get hurt, that I won't. It would defeat the only purpose I have left in life, which is to protect others."

Mika smiled at that thought but then more tears clouded her eyes. "I just really hope Kaoru is okay."

Megumi opened the shoji. "I managed to get all the poison out, any sooner and it would have been too late."

"So she's all right Miss Megumi?" Kenshin started to feel a little better.

"Yes, she's just fine Kenshin. Do you want some time with her?"

"Please, let me just see her for a few minutes."

"Good because that is the only amount of time I am allowing you. She's going to have to stay here for tonight but you can come by tomorrow and pick her and Yahiko up. A little rest and she'll be just fine."

Kenshin stepped inside. Mika was going to go too but Megumi closed the shoji before she could get in. Mika looked up at her angrily.

"Megumi, I need to see if she's okay!"

"I already told you Mika, she's just fine."

"Why can't I go in then?"

"Let Kenshin have some time with her. You can go in after. It would be better if one person went in at a time because Kaoru is still dizzy." Yes, Megumi did make that part up but she thought Kenshin and Kaoru needed some alone time. Mika couldn't be upset with her if she didn't know that. Afterall, she _was_ the doctor.

"Okay…." Mika sat back against the wall.

* * *

Kenshin went and kneeled next to the futon. "Miss Kaoru?" 

Kaoru opened those big blue eyes of hers and looked over at Kenshin. "Oh Kenshin, you saved me."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. You should know that, that you should." He flashed his rurouni smile at her.

"Yes, I do know that. Thank you so much. Oh, you can tell Mika that it's not her fault."

"Wait Miss Koaru how did you…"

"The door is only an inch thick, I heard everything."

"Oh…so, are you all right then?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired."

Kenshin muttered some sort of thanks to himself but Kaoru just giggled. "I really like that sound Miss Kaoru."

"Excuse me?"

"Your laugh, it makes me feel…warm inside."

Kaoru's cheeks were tinged with pink. "Oh, um…thank you." Just then she was thrown into a coughing fit but just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Kenshin grabbed her hand. "Kaoru are you all right?"

"Yes I'm…fine." Did she hear what she thought she heard?

"Okay, well Miss Kaoru, I think I'll leave you to rest now.

Yes, she _must_ have heard incorrectly. "Okay Kenshin, thank you for caring so much."

"After all the things you've done for me, you deserve it, that you do." Kenshin got up to leave. Kaoru wasn't the only one who noticed he left off his signature "Miss".

"Kenshin…" called Kaoru.

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"Um…" Kaoru wanted to say "I love you and see you tomorrow" but only was able to get out the last part. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Miss Kaoru, get some rest."

Somehow Kenshin knew deep within his heart the true meaning of that message. Kaoru didn't deserve someone like him. Plus he was a whole ten years older. Now wasn't the right time for saying feelings he's kept inside for so long but maybe one day…For now, he was going to have to stick with loving glances and hidden messages. Body language did help too. Wait, no nasty thoughts!

* * *

Kenshin thanked Miss Megumi and left to finally go home with Mika. It was raining so they had to take umbrellas. Mika opened hers and noticed there were holes in it. 

"Oh dear, I'm not going to be able to use this."

"It's all right Miss Mika, I can just walk in the rain."

"No Kenshin, why don't we just share one"?

"Well, okay."

So they walked home in the pouring rain. When they got back to the dojo they shared some tea. Kenshin told Mika some of the funnier stories of the dojo residents to lighten the sad mood that had been in place.

"Thank you for the tea Kenshin, I'm going to sleep now."

"Your welcome Miss Mika, goodnight."

Kenshin went to his room after cleaning up and was going to his futon but stopped short of it. For some reason, a comfortable futon didn't seem too comfortable to him at the time. So, he took a place on the wall in his favorite corner and drifted off to sleep. His sword was neatly tucked underneath his arm. He dreamed of him and Kaoru at a frozen lakeside, sharing some miso soup.

Back at the clinic, Kaoru was having the same dream. It was such a pretty lake but it was completely frozen. It had just snowed so it looked like a white fluffy blanket covering the lake. Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting under a tree, eating some miso soup. He was talking about how beautiful the lake was, just like her. Then, he kissed her. Both she and Kenshin woke up. If that was a dream, why did it seem so real? Her lips were still tingling and she was slightly breathless. What did this mean?

**_A/N: _**Well, there is my "wonderful" chapter four. I hope it wasn't too short. Yes, dream sequence will be important in the future. If I don't get more reviews than my usual reviewers I might consider stopping the story. Maybe I'll keep going just for them because I personally hate people who stop good stories. Well, is my story good enough to keep going? Let me know!


	5. The Past Comes Back

**_A/N: _**I solemnly swear that I will never be selfish and complain about reviews again. Thank you so much for those reviews. You have no idea how much that encouraged me to write more. I'm sorry Voilet Eyes, I can't kill Mika just yet and this is a K+K story so don't worry about it.

**_Disclaimer: _**Disclaimers are lame!

I'm sorry Miss Mystic Firefly but you have to say it, that you do.

Come on Kenshin do I have to? We all know I don't own you.

That's all you had to say, that it is.

We also know that if I _did _own you we'd be having a party right?

Oro…

Chapter 5: The Past Comes Back

Kaoru sat there in slight confusion. It had to have been a dream. There was no way that was real. Kenshin hadn't confessed his feelings yet. She lay back down on her futon and stared at the ceiling. It was true, he _hadn't _confessed his feelings yet. She really hoped he would soon. Kaoru closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Kenshin got up and started to walk around his room. He hadn't had a good dream in a long while. Actually, he hadn't been dreaming much at all lately which was strange because he always had nightmares of the past. This had to mean something. He just knew it. Why did it seem so real? Maybe he was thinking about it too much. Maybe it really was only a good dream. Happy with that conclusion Kenshin went back to the wall. Then he heard it. It was such a faint sound that one could have dismissed it as a creaky flooboard but Kenshin was trained. That was the sound of something landing on the ground. It also came from outside.

Kenshin grabed his sword and quietly made his way outside, staying in the shadows out of habit. Kenshin went on to the porch and sat down. He closed his eyes and listened. After a few minutes he still hadn't heard anything. He decided to walk around the dojo just to make sure everything was all right. After he circled the entire dojo twice he scanned the front yard once more. He saw something he didn't notice before. There was a rock in the middle of the yard with a piece of paper stuck to it. Kenshin slowly walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes widened at what it said.

_We know where you are and you will die for what you did to me. If you try to hide we **will **find you. No one can save you now. _

Underneath the words was a tiny swordfish. Kenshin knew that this came from that fish market owner. He would use all his power to protect the residents of the dojo. No one would get hurt while he was around. Apparently the sender of this message was no longer in the area so Kenshin took the note inside and went to his room. He wasn't going to show Mika the note. He didn't need her getting scared. Kenshin stayed awake for another hour. When he was sure that everything was back to the way it should be he went to sleep. The next morning Kenshin and Mika went back to the clinic to get Kaoru and Yahiko. Neither Kaoru nor Yahiko were awake yet so they sat and talked with Megumi. Yahiko came stumbling into the room a few minutes later.

"Megumi, my head hurts." Yahiko swayed and almost fell over.

"Serves you right for drinking sake."

"I did not drink it on purpose, I accidentally…"

"Yeah whatever just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't like babysitting foolish little boys."

"I am NOT little! Anyway, I think I'm going to head to the Akebeko now, Tusbame says she needs my help today." At the glare Megumi gave him he added, "I _won't_ drink any sake I promise. I have learned my lesson!" With that, he left.

Kenshin chuckled at that comment. That boy was going to grow up into a fine swordsman. He got up and went to Kaoru's room. He opened the shoji and peeked inside. There was Kaoru sleeping soundly on her futon. She hadn't put her hair in a braid so it spilled all around her face. Kenshin smiled. She looked so angelic. She was his biggest reason to protect the dojo. He wasn't going to let _anything_ happen to her. He didn't want to wake her up so he went back to the other room.

"Miss Megumi?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

"So, everything is perfectly fine with Miss Kaoru?"

"Oh yes, you came just in time last night. She will be okay I promise. If she gets so dizzy she can't walk straight make sure she comes and sees me. Don't let her train today, she needs to rest."

"Thank you Miss Megumi. I appreciate it, that I do."

"Like I have told you many times, it's the most I could do to help a friend."

"I'm going to go sit outside now, please let me know when Miss Kaoru wakes up."

"Sure, no problem."

Mika watched Kenshin walk out of the room and head outside. After he was out of earshot she looked up at Megumi.

"What?" Megumi asked.

"You like Kenshin don't you?"

"Of course I do, he has done so much for me. He actually caused me to be a doctor. Please don't ask it is a _really_ long story."

"No, I don't mean like that."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. "Oh, well I know he's Kaoru's and I actually have my eye on someone else now."

"Who?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out! Ohohohohohohoho!"

Mika looked over towards Kaoru's room. "So, are Kenshin and Kaoru really together?"

"Well, he hasn't said anything yet but we all know it."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes I am. If you had your eye on him I'd say you don't have a chance."

Mika blushed slightly. She couldn't believe it, not just yet. As long as she was still breathing, she'd never give up. Until the day Kenshin said the words "Kaoru, I love you" she was not going to lose hope. She looked back at Kaoru's room. Kaoru slid open the shoji and stepped out. Mika did have to admit she had gorgeous long black hair.

"Oh Kaoru are you all right?" Mika asked.

"Yes thank you Mika. Listen it's okay. I have no hard feelings towards you."

"Wait how did you know?"

"Kenshin didn't tell you? I heard everything you told him. It's really okay."

"Oh, well thanks…I guess."

"Where is Kenshin by the way?"

"He went outside. He told us to get him when you woke up."

Kaoru smiled and went out the door to the front porch. There was Kenshin, sitting against the wall like he normally did.

"Oh Miss Kaoru, you're awake. Do you feel okay?" He was in complete awe at how silky her hair looked in the sunlight.

"Yes I feel great. Did you get sleep last night?"

"Actually, I did. I had the most interesting dream."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You weren't having more nightmares about the past were you? You really need to let that go Kenshin. It's all in the past you can't do anything about it now."

Kenshin smirked. "Don't worry Miss Kaoru, I wasn't having nightmares again."

"That's good to know."

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

"I think we should be heading home now, that I do."

"Yes, it is very kind of Megumi to not charge us for all the work we put her through."

"Lets go get Miss Mika."

* * *

They walked back inside of the clinic and said goodbye to Megumi. They started to walk home when Kaoru noticed something. 

"What is it Miss Kaoru?"

"It's winter already!"

"Yes, what about it Miss Kaoru?"

"It's just the seasons go by so fast. It will probably start snowing soon."

"I love it when it snows. Everything is so beautiful," said Mika.

"Where did Yahiko go?"

"Oh, he went to the Akebeko, that he did."

"We have to train today! He knows that."

"Miss Megumi said no training today Miss Kaoru. You need to rest more."

Kaoru sighed. "I feel fine though."

"I know but we don't want to take any chances. You deserve some rest anyway, that you do."

Kaoru made a face but Kenshin just smiled. He couldn't understand how she could be so strong but so stubborn. That's what he liked, no _loved_ about her. She really was a special person. Kenshin could see the dojo up ahead but he sensed there was something wrong. He stopped walking.

"Kenshin what is it?" Mika and Kaoru both asked.

"There is something wrong at the dojo."

"Kenshin how do…" Mika started but Kenshin gave her a look that told her to keep quiet.

"We should let him do what he needs to do," Kaoru whispered to her.

They stayed in place as Kenshin walked up ahead. They saw him stop at one point and then run off toward the dojo. Mika looked over at Kaoru and Kaoru nodded. They started to run after him. When they got to the dojo they stopped dead in their tracks. Kenshin was standing in front of the door with his head bowed. There was a large rotting fish that had been gutted at the foot of the door. The words _YOU WILL DIE_ were written on the door in blood. Mika started to shake and then fell on her knees.

"Why? All my father did was tell the truth. The man escaped anyway. I just, just don't understand it."

"Miss Mika, I promise that nothing will happen to you. I swear it."

"What are we going to do Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know yet Miss Kaoru but as long as I am here, nothing will happen."

All three of them went in the dojo. Kenshin went back outside to clean the mess up.

* * *

Night fell and nothing else had happened. Kenshin was going to keep his senses extra heightened for a while. He didn't want any "accidents" happening. He sat outside a few hours after dark every day to ensure everyone's safety. Three weeks had passed and no new threats had come up. Despite this Kenshin still kept his nightly routine of staying out after dark. The only thing that was causing him problems was the cold. It was getting colder and colder and he knew he'd freeze if he stayed out too late. One night Kaoru went out to bring him some tea. 

"Kenshin, you're out later than usual today. Aren't you cold?"

"It's okay Miss Kaoru. I have been in much colder situations."

"Well, I brought you some tea."

"Oh, thank you."

"Um…I think I am going to go back inside now."

"Really? Unless it's too cold I'd like it if you stayed, that I would."

Kaoru blushed a nice shade of pink. "Okay Kenshin. Let me just grab a blanket."

She went back inside and came out a few mintues later and sat down next to Kenshin. To his surprise she put the blanket over the both of them. At the confused and very innocent look on his face she giggled.

"What, you think I was going to let you freeze too?"

"Oro?"

"Kenshin you need to start taking better care of yourself."

He flashed a rurouni smile at her. Even though it was used as a mask for true feelings, she still liked it. "Kenshin, how many times have we had this conversation? You deserve all the good things there are in the world. The fact that you realize killing isn't the way to solve problems should be enough. I know you will always feel guilt for the rest of your life and I can't do anything to stop that. Still, you did what you did in the name of helping people. Don't punish yourself over it."

"But Miss Kaoru, killing people is still killing people no matter what the cause is. I chose the wrong way to save people back then and I intend never to make another bad choice like that again."

"Kenshin, everyone makes mistakes. Humans aren't perfect. You weren't like the other killers who _wanted_ to kill. You did it because you thought it was the only way. You were so young, how could you have known the difference?"

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but it's so much more than that, that it is."

"I know Kenshin. Of all the people here I understand you the most. I know what you went through and I think it is unfair. You deserved so much better. You're not an evil person."

After she finished her sentence, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was holding her hand and staring very attentively at her. When Kenshin realized what he was doing he blushed and put an awkward grin on his face. Kaoru just smiled.

"You do understand me Miss Kaoru. Words cannot describe how wonderful that is to me. When you first told me you didn't care about my past it was a very nice feeling. It seemed to me everyone only cared about me because of the person I _was_, not the person I had _become_."

"Kenshin, you will always be a swordsman, that was what you were destined to be. The fact you use your talents to do good now is a wonderful thing. You could say you were doing good in your past, you just went about it the wrong way."

"That's why I intend to protect every person I can. To make up for my mistakes."

"And that's why you need to take better care of yourself. So you can achieve your goal and finally be free of some of the guilt you carry."

Kaoru slowly took her finger and traced the scar on his face. "Kenshin, you don't have to tell me but…how did you get your scar?"

Kenshin frowned. He knew she'd ask him one day but he wasn't completely prepared to tell her _all_ of his past. "Miss Kaoru, I didn't tell Miss Mika because I didn't completely trust her yet but…"

"It's okay Kenshin, I'll be ready when you are."

He looked up at her and smiled a small smile. He couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his face. He wiped it away. "I'm sorry, that I am. It is just that it holds some dark and sad emotions deep inside that I still haven't gotten over yet. You have helped some of the pain go away though Miss Kaoru."

"Really, it's okay Kenshin. I'm sorry."

Kenshin shook his head. "No really, you've helped me through so many things. I couldn't have fought half the people I have had to fight since I've come here without you."

Kaoru blushed again. It seemed to be something she was doing more often.

"Miss Kaoru."

"Kenshin."

"I…"

Before they could continue their conversation Mika stepped outside. She looked at the scene before her and let a small gasp out.

"Oh! Was I interrupting anything?" she asked.

Kenshin gave Kaoru's hand a light squeeze. "Actually Miss Mika, we were just talking, that we were."

Mika stared into his eyes and became slightly intimidated very quickly. "Um…well I'll be going now. Goodnight!" She disappeared into the dojo.

"Kenshin what did you do?" asked Kaoru.

"Now what on Earth are you talking about Miss Kaoru? The cold must be getting to you, we should go inside, that we should." Kenshin winked at her before getting up. She knew he did something. She just couldn't figure out what.

"Well Kenshin, I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Kaoru. Thank you for staying out with me. I appreciate it, that I do."

"Oh, it was nothing at all."

Kaoru went inside the dojo. Kenshin looked up at the stars. They seemed to be twinkling extra brightly, just like his mood. Kenshin followed Kaoru inside the dojo. He felt so lucky to have someone like her in his life.

**_A/N: _**Well, I'm pretty happy with that chapter. That end section there kind of conveyed what I've always wanted to say to Kenshin myself. I think he is way too hard on himself. Thanks again for all your nice reviews. I had a new inspiration to write. That's why I got this chapter up so fast. : )


	6. Looking For Revenge

**_A/N: _**Oh boy, I feel so loved. Reviews! Yay! Some of you were confused with what exactly Kenshin did to Mika at the end of the last chapter so let me clear that up. You know how he has that amazing ability to say stuff with his eyes? Even though he was smiling at her he still made Mika realize she did a bad thing by disturbing him and Kaoru **just** by looking at her. He had a little of the Battousai in him come out you know? Enjoy this!

**_Disclaimer a.k.a. The Mini Story: _**Once upon a time there was an anime series called Rurouni Kenshin. It was loved and cherished by many people. Many young guys strived to be like characters in the fantastic story. Lots of fangirls swooned over the main character because of his flaming red hair, sparkling violet orbs, finely chiseled features, and gorgeous sword. Some people even loved the series so much that they were overcome with the desire to write stories about it. These people had no intention of stealing the series, they just wrote stories to satisfy the more boring or sad parts of their life in hope that other people would read their stories and become very happy just like them! An authoress named The Mystic Firefly was one of those people. She wrote her stories and wanted the world to know that she did not own the masterpiece that was Rurouni Kenshin and that the characters she made up that were for the purpose of her stories were** hers**.

Chapter 6: Looking For Revenge

There was a silence around the dojo. The small sliver that was the moon shone brightly in the sky. It was very cold out and everything was still. For some reason, Kenshin felt very hot in his room. He had gone to sleep that night feeling warm. Maybe he was getting sick from staying out at night. Thud. Kenshin's eyes shot open. It had been the second time he had been awakened by a soft thud. There was another thud right after it, and another after that. By instinct Kenshin grabbed his sword and stood up. He looked out through the paper-thin walls that surrounded his room and saw shadows moving quickly and quietly. He followed them until they stopped right next to the dojo. There was no way he was going to let any person in the dojo get hurt.

"Hey, I don't think she's in there," a voice whispered.

"Yes she is, there's another room in the back," the second voice answered.

"How do you know that Akira?" a third voice said. This man had a very deep voice as opposed to the other two.

"I've been watching her go into a room in the back," Akira answered.

No. There was no way that someone had been watching them. He would have noticed them right away. That was impossible! Were his senses getting dull? No, he went out in the woods and practiced sometimes, in secret of course. Who were these people?

"Shhhh! Did you hear that?" asked the first voice.

Kenshin mentally cursed at these men. Mika had just said something in her sleep. He couldn't let anything happen. So he waited to see what the men would do.

"Come on lets hurry and get this over with. We don't need the boss mad at us," said the deep voice.

"Do you realize how immense our reward will be after we do this?" the first voice asked.

"If we don't do this now, it will be a _fantastic _reward if the boss lets us keep our lives," said Akira.

Kenshin saw one of them slide open the shoji. He was so used to seeing in the dark that he could see each of the men perfectly. The first voice came from a smaller man with long fingers and spiky hair. He didn't look too dangerous. All he had with him was a club. Akira was a very tall man with long hair and he had a dagger in his hand and a few tied to his leg. The man with the deep voice was also very tall but he was very muscular. Because he carried no weapons Kenshin guessed he was only there to hold Mika down. When they started to walk towards Mika's door Kenshin decided it would be a perfect time to stop them. He used his god like speed to run in front of them. Apparently they hadn't noticed because they kept walking. They were halfway across the dojo floor and they still kept walking.

"I wouldn't come any closer," Kenshin whispered just loud enough so they could hear.

"Who said that?" demanded Akira.

"That really doesn't matter right now. You aren't welcome and should leave if you know what's best, that you should." Kenshin stepped out of the dark into what small amount of light there was.

"You're that swordsman who lives here," said Akira.

"I am," Kenshin replied.

"What Akira, he's a swordsman? You never said we were going to have to fight anyone!" said the first voice.

It was then Kenshin knew that the first voice would be no obstacle. "I'm going to ask you to leave again. I'd really rather not fight. If it _is_ a fight you're looking for why don't we just wait until morning?"

"We just want to kill that stupid girl and get it over with. Step aside," said the deep voice.

"I can't let you do that, that I can't," said Kenshin.

"Well fine, we'll just have to kill you too," said Akira.

Kenshin ran over to the man who spoke first and took him out with a slash from behind. He ran back over to where he was before and let his sword shine in the light.

"Riku was nothing. I didn't expect him to do much anyway so don't get too cocky," said Akira.

"You're just a shrimp compared to me. You may have a sword but I will crush you. Come here, show me what you've got," said the deep voice.

Kenshin walked up to him and waited. The man didn't move but only stared back at him. Akira stood and did nothing. What was this guy trying to do, stare him to death? Kenshin quickly jumped back a few feet. The man had just thrown lightning fast punches and if it weren't for Kenshin's quick reflexes he was sure he would have been crushed.

"I guess you do have some skill," said Kenshin.

This time the man charged at Kenshin. His punches were fast, almost invisible, but Kenshin was still faster. Kenshin didn't have enough time to run the man around the room until he got tired. Instead he moved out of the way and tripped him with his sword. The man landed on the ground very hard.

"I may be smaller than you but I will never have to fall as hard," said Kenshin. After that he sheathed his sword and jammed the end of his scabbard in the back of the man's head, knocking him out.

Kenshin turned his head when he heard clapping. Apparently Akira was impressed.

"Congratulations, you managed to defeat one of our strongest men."

"So you must be the best then?" Kenshin said in a relaxed way.

"Of course," Akira replied. He took out one of his daggers and flung it Kenshin's head. Kenshin stepped out of the way but he was a little too careless. The dagger had just grazed the edge of his ear.

"You of all people should know _never_ to let your guard down," said Akira.

"I didn't." Kenshin felt foolish for underestimating this man. That was going to stop right now.

"Oh, I forgot to apologize," said Akira. "I didn't mean to shoot your woman with that dart the other night. I guess I should have aimed better."

Kenshin felt a new found rage inside of him. He ran quickly across the room and managed to pin Akira against the wall using his speed.

"I'm sorry did I upset you?" Akira asked.

Kenshin didn't understand why he was still acting so casual. "You're going to pay for what you did to Miss Kaoru."

"Miss? She's so pretty I should have…" Akira was stopped because Kenshin had smacked him in the head with the side of his sword. Apparently that wasn't enough force because Akira kept talking. He must have had a rock solid head.

"Did you ever consider the fact that we were a diversion?"

"What?"

"For that couple of minutes you let your guard down more men could have come."

There was no way. Kenshin would have to hear them. "You lie."

Akira grinned but Kenshin slashed his chest and he was instantly knocked out.

Mika walked out of her room. "What is going…" She looked around the room. It was too dark to see clearly but she could tell Kenshin was standing over a man and there were two other men on the ground.

Kenshin looked up and smiled. "It's okay Miss Mika, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Mika ran over to him and hugged him but let go abruptly. She felt that it was a kind of an awkward moment.

Kenshin was wondering how in the world she slept through it all. "I'll stay outside your room just in case anyone else comes. You can go back to sleep now."

"Okay Kenshin, thank you so much." Mika went back to her room.

Just like he said Kenshin stayed outside her door and sat for a long time. He knew he had to get rid of the men but he figured he'd do it later once Mika was asleep again.

* * *

The next morning Kaoru woke up and went to the kitchen. She expected to find Kenshin making their breakfast but he wasn't. She went to his room and he wasn't there either. She was getting worried. He couldn't have become a wanderer or something again, could he? She walked quickly into the dojo and felt a sigh of relief pass through her. There he was, sitting against the wall…topless. That small factor made her blush beet red. She walked over to him after letting some thoughts pass through her mind and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Kenshin," she whispered.

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her and smiled that smile of his. "Good morning Miss Kaoru."

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"Oh, I must have slept walked or something…"

Kaoru was felt a pang of sadness when he didn't tell her the truth but tried again. "Please Kenshin, tell me what happened."

Kenshin sighed. "Well, there was another attack on Miss Mika last night."

"What, really?"

"Yes. I think it would be best if we keep this to ourselves. Mika already knows because she woke up but please don't tell anyone else."

"All right Kenshin, whatever you want."

"How about I go make us some breakfast now?"

"Sure, but um…"

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"You may want to put more clothes on before you use the stove."

"Oro?" Kenshin seemed to notice for the first time that he wasn't wearing much. "Oh, I think that would be a good idea, that I do."

After breakfast the members of the Kamiya dojo thought it would be a good idea to go down to the market. When they got there they were terribly shocked. There were rotting fish all over the place. It was as if someone had dumped catches of fish everywhere and just let them sit there to rot. Many of the shop owners were busy removing fish from their stands. Some were sweeping the fish into piles. The stench was horrible beyond belief.

"Wow that's a bad smell," complained Yahiko.

"Oh this is all my fault!" said Mika. "How could one person's family cause so much hate in a man. I just don't understand! He escaped death!"

"The killing of that other fish market owner probably would have caused him to gain a lot of money and power. Because your father turned him in he was stopped form achieving that goal. Now he must have all that bitterness aimed towards the family that caused him to lose his power," said Kenshin.

"It's okay Mika, Kenshin won't let anything happen to you," said Kaoru.

Mika smiled. "That is a very reassuring thought, thank you Kaoru."

Yahiko ran up ahead to the Akebeko. When the rest of the group arrived there they found Tae running around the restaurant very distraught with Tsubame right behind her.

"Tae what's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"We were supposed to get a new shipment of fish today but because of what happened that isn't going to happen. This is not good at all!"

"Miss Tae, do you know how it happened?" Kenshin wanted to know if she saw any of the people who did it.

"No, we just woke up this morning and there was rotting fish everywhere!"

"That is just plain weird," said Yahiko.

"Well, I guess we should help you clean up Miss Tae, that we should," said Kenshin.

* * *

So they all helped clean out the fish at the market. A local fisherman was taking fish and dumping it out in the water. Other people with boats also joined in. By four in the afternoon everything was pretty much cleaned up. The smell had lessened but it was still pretty bad. Kenshin had gone around asking people if they had seen anything strange the night before but they all answered the same way Tae did. 

"Any luck Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. She was currently trying to keep cats off an old woman's cart.

"No, everyone's answers are all the same."

"That man is truly crazy if he went through all this trouble to get one girl."

"He assumed that she would be dead by now Kaoru."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"It's all right. I just hope we find him soon. He is starting to get on my nerves, that he is."

"Hey Kenshin!"

"Yes Yahiko?"

"Please don't cook fish again for a while. I don't think I could take it!"

"Yahiko, how could you possibly be thinking of food at a time like this?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm hungry!"

"You are _always_ hungry, eat something later. You should be helping!"

"I'm helping more than you are ugly!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I said you're ugly!"

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru ran past Kenshin and proceeded to chase Yahiko down the street.

Kenshin shivered. Every day was getting colder. It hit him that it would probably snow soon. That would make the stench die a little faster. Once everything was cleaned up as best as it could be everyone started to head home. As soon as they got to the dojo they all went to their rooms. Kenshin was heading towards the front porch when he heard Mika scream. He ran to her room as fast as he could.

"Miss Mika what's wrong?"

"Look Kenshin!"

There was another fish sitting on her futon with a note stuck through it. Kenshin recognized the dagger that was pinning the note to the fish. It was Akira's.

_You may have won this time but we will get her._

Just then, Kenshin sensed some danger was approaching. "Mika move!" Kenshin grabbed her and pushed her out of the way. A second later another dagger flew through the room and landed in the wall. Another note was attached to it.

_I'm sorry did I upset you?_

Kenshin ran outside just in time to see a rustle in the top of the tree accompanied by a thud and the patter of feet from someone running away.

**_A/N: _**This was a very difficult chapter to write and I'm not way too sure why. I really hope that it was okay. Please don't flame me. You guys have spoiled me with nice reviews so I don't think I could take the flames. This story does have a set plan and it will be achieved…eventually. So if things don't make sense now they will later. Feel free to aslo review the very long disclaimer that I _**promise**_ I will never do like that again. So...how was it?


	7. The Truth

**_A/N: _**Well, I haven't updated in a little bit. I forgot to mention that this takes place after the Kyoto arc and we are pretending the Jinchuu Arc doesn't happen. There is a very large gap in the time space continuum between the Kyoto arc and Jinchuu arc so just be good readers and imagine that okay? Remember a long time ago in a chapter far, far away where Kenshin and Kaoru shared a bit of the same dream? That comes back here. Hope you like!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (Gasp, that's the entire disclaimer!)

Chapter 7: The Truth

There had been many attempts at killing Mika but all had failed. The only person who Kenshin thought might be a threat was Akira. Since they hadn't seen him in a while Kenshin thought he had gone. Still, there was no way he was going to let his guard down…again. Winter had hit the dojo head on. The entire area was covered in a blanket of white fluffy snow. The trees were bare and the air was cold. There was something very beautiful about the winter though. It must have been the way everything seemed dormant and at peace, unlike the way Kenshin was feeling now.

Something had been bothering Kenshin for a few days. He wasn't sick and he felt perfectly normal. It must have been the fact that it was winter. There were so many horrible memories that came with winter every year. It would take Kenshin a few days to get out of the sad mood he was in but he eventually did. Presently, Kenshin was sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea. Sano walked in and sat down.

"Hey Kenshin, what's up?"

Kenshin seemed to come out of the daze he was in. "What? Did you say something Sano?"

"Kenshin you seem kinda…out of it. Is there something wrong?"

"No Sano. I'm just fine, that I am." Kenshin flashed his famous smile.

"Come on Kenshin, if it has to do with that fish guy I won't tell."

"Really Sano, I'm just fine. It has nothing to do with Miss Mika or Miss Kaoru or anything."

"Hey, I never mentioned the little missy. Is that what's bothering you?" Sano grinned.

"No! No Sano it's nothing like that, it has nothing to do with her!"

"Are you sure?"

"…Oro."

Sano got up from his seat. "Okay man but if you need anything or anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Okay Sano."

Kenshin got up from the table and walked outside. It was near the end of the week so he figured he would go to the market and get some more food supplies. AHHH-CHOO! Maybe he'd buy another blanket while he was there as well. It was getting even colder. Just as he was about to leave Yahiko ran up to him.

"Hey Kenshin!"

"Yes Yahiko?"

"I think there is something wrong with Kaoru. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Oh, is she sick?"

"No, I don't think that's it."

"Thank you for telling me Yahiko."

"Oh and Kenshin, I'm going to the Akebeko again today. I probably won't be back until later."

"You've been going over there a lot lately haven't you Yahiko. Are you helping Miss Tae and Tsubame?"

Yahiko blushed. "Well…yes," he said quietly.

"Okay then, have fun."

Although he didn't show it, Kenshin was worried. What was wrong? He walked quickly to Kaoru's room, stopped at the door, and listened. Kenshin could hear someone crying softly. He knocked on her door. No answer came so he cracked open the shoji. Kaoru was sitting with her back towards him apparently she hadn't heard anything. Kenshin walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She was slightly startled but looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Miss Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Oh Kenshin it's…really kind of silly."

Kenshin looked at her with caring eyes. She knew he would sit there until the problem was solved. There was no use in trying to get around it. She got up and walked over to her window. She took a deep breath and then looked back to him.

"Well, I've been slightly frustrated lately, that's all."

"About what Miss Kaoru?"

"Just little things like cleaning the dojo and teaching Yahiko."

"But Miss Kaoru, I've been helping you and you seem to have been doing just find with lessons. Is that all?"

Kaoru shook her head. There was just no way of getting past him. "Um…well I…I"

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"I know this may sound selfish but Mika has been bothering me just a little."

Kenshin figured as much. "What about her Miss Kaoru?"

"Well, just with everything that has happened lately, I guess I got slightly tired of it. I mean it is enough with all the people who come after you isn't it?"

Kenshin smirked. "I guess you do deserve a break, that you do. Would you like to come with me to the market?"

"Okay Kenshin. Maybe if I take a walk I can sort things out."

At least Kenshin wasn't the only one feeling distraught. The thought of walking with Kaoru in the snow put him in a better mood. Her skin looked so flawless next to snow. Her hair was so black and silky, a perfect contrast to the white. His favorite things of all though were her eyes, those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. Kenshin smiled as he watched her walk up ahead of him to the gate. He wasn't the only one watching her though. There was another.

Akira chuckled to himself. He couldn't quite understand how the greatest assassin who ever lived couldn't sense his presence. He was only about twenty feet away. Maybe his senses had been getting dull over the years. Akira also didn't understand how it was possible for such a beautiful girl to still be single. If he were in the samurai's position, he would have claimed her long ago. He wasn't going to blow his cover just yet. He knew if he were any lower in that tree that he would be easily detected. It was too soon for anther attack. So in the meantime, he was going to sit in that tree and observe.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru made it down to the market. As they passed different people they exchanged greetings and some even stopped to talk to them. Kenshin picked up a few whispers of what a nice "couple" they were. He really liked the thought of them being together. He was going to make that happen soon enough. Kenshin turned and looked at Kaoru. After he got over how wonderful she looked he decided to say something. 

"Miss Kaoru, would you want to eat outside today?"

"In the snow Kenshin?"

"I know it would be cold but everything is so beautiful today."

Kaoru thought for a moment but then smiled. "Okay Kenshin, I'd like that."

They went around to the different booths and bought more food. They stopped by one booth and bought some more tea. This particular booth belonged to the old woman Kaoru had helped before during the fish incident. Because of this the old lady gave them all of their tea for free. Both Kenshin and Kaoru tried to protest to this but the old woman wouldn't agree. She also told them that there were rumors going around of another attack happening. Kenshin asked her where she had heard such a thing. The woman said that was what lots of people were saying. They thanked the woman and walked back to the dojo. Kenshin felt slightly uneasy about what the woman said but he let the thought drift to the back of his mind. It had begun to snow.

Mika ran out to help Kenshin and Kaoru with their bags. "Hey you guys, how was shopping?"

"Oh, it was nice, that it was." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru who smiled back. "We were going to eat lunch outside today Miss Mika. Would you like to join us?" Kenshin felt Kaoru tense up slightly but she quickly relaxed.

"Oh sure, that would be great! I know the perfect spot too."

"Okay Mika, after Kenshin is done making lunch you can take us there," said Kaoru.

The three of them walked inside. Kaoru and Mika stayed outside while Kenshin went in to put away the supplies and start making lunch. After about thirty minutes the three of them set off again.

"So where exactly are you taking us Mika?" asked Kaoru.

"It's a lovely little spot I found when I was walking the other day."

"Is it far from here Miss Mika? I don't want the food to get too cold."

"Don't worry Kenshin, we're almost there."

The trio walked along the river for a while until Mika went up a path into the woods. Kenshin couldn't believe how bare the trees were. It seemed like just the other day when he and Kaoru were walking down the side of the river and the leaves were just starting to change. Mika ran up ahead into an open area with no trees. When Kenshin and Kaoru got there they both stopped dead in their tracks. There in the middle of the clearing was a lake, completely frozen over. The snow covered the entire area. Kenshin thought it must have been just some weird coincidence that Mika would a pick a place like this. Opposite to Kenshin, Kaoru's mind was running. If things went like her dream Kenshin would…was he going to confess his feelings? This was all too weird.

"Hey you guys! What is taking you so long?" shouted Mika.

"We're coming Miss Mika."

There was an enormous tree with huge branches and roots on the other side of the lake. This seemed to be the place Mika was heading to. The roots were so large that you could sit in between them, almost like a natural chair. Kenshin took out the food but then realized he forgot another bowl of soup. He offered to just eat the rice he had brought but of course Kaoru wouldn't stand for that so they shared. Kaoru thought the whole situation was very strange. Why did Mika have to pick to eat lunch here and how in the world did Kenshin forget the third bowl of soup? Were the cosmic forces playing with her?

"Kaoru you seem quiet today, are you okay?" asked Mika.

"Oh yes I am just a little tired that's all."

"You do seem quiet Miss Kaoru, that you do." Kenshin looked her straight in the eyes, which was wonderful but unsettling all at the same time. She nodded at him and he dropped the subject.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"I'm going to go by the lake and see if you can still see the fish," said Mika. "I think it would do me some good to know the fish are _trapped_ down there." Mika got up and ran over to the side of the lake.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin slowly took hold of her hand.

"Kenshin I promise I'm all right. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know but I just want to be sure you are okay."

"Kenshin, are you okay? Are you having any problems right now?"

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment and then turned his gaze to the sky. "Well Miss Kaoru, there have been many things that have happened to me. It just so happens that the worst of these things occurred around this time. So when winter comes I become slightly saddened."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just being with you makes me happy…Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she gave Kenshin a look of confusion. There was just no way. "Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"You didn't call me "Miss."

"Does that bother you?"

"No it's just…do you…um…" Kaoru was unaware that they were slowly getting closer to each other.

"I love saying your name. I've always wanted to say it without the "Miss" for a long time now. It feels nice to finally do it."

Kaoru blushed. "Kenshin…I"

* * *

Mika was standing on the edge of the lake. Just as she thought there were still fish in the water, they were just all trapped. It was a reassuring thought to know Kenshin and the others were there to help her through this. That someone as strong as Kenshin was there to protect her. Just the thought of him put a smile on her face. Mika turned around to call out to the other two when she saw them getting very close together. All her hard work was going to be ruined in a few seconds. She prayed to God something would happen to stop them. Her prayers were answered but not at all in the way she wanted. Just then, she felt a presence behind her. She looked up to see a tall man with long black hair and a threatening smile. She recognized him from that other night when those people had come to get her. 

"Kenshin!" she yelled.

Kenshin and Kaoru's faces were about two inches away form each other when they heard Mika's cry for help. Kenshin looked over and realized he had done the one thing he was trying to prevent this entire time. He had let his guard down just because he was actually trying to put his happiness first. He mentally cursed at himself and would rather die than see Mika be slain in front of him. Kenshin just hoped that Akira would have some mercy on Mika's soul.

"Hello samurai! It's been a while," said Akira very causally.

"Please let her go," said Kenshin. He stood up and put his hand on his sheath.

Akira quickly whipped out a dagger and pressed it against Mika's neck. It was the coldest thing she had ever felt in her life.

Kenshin would have run over with his god-like speed but it would have been too risky. Instead he stood still, waiting to see what Akira would do.

"Well I must be going now. My boss decided he wanted to kill her himself. Maybe I will see you again sometime," said Akira.

"I cannot allow you to take Miss Mika, that I can't."

"You seem to be just fine with the other girl. Why can't I have this one?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at that comment. She seemed to realize for the first time just how close her and Kenshin had been.

"I still cannot allow you to take her," said Kenshin.

"Well, that's too bad because if you move I will kill her _right_ now."

Kenshin did not want to take that chance. He just stood there and waited. If Akira did end up taking Mika he would follow her and get her back before anything could happen. Akira suddenly took one of his daggers and threw it at Kaoru. It sliced the side of her arm and she winced in pain. He then grabbed Mika and started running across the lake. Kenshin had to choose whom to save first. It was either Mika or Kaoru and he had no time.

**_A/N: _**YAY WAFF! I love WAFF don't you? Sorry about the cliffhanger but you are going to have to keep reading to find out what happens. There's the connection to the dream. It **did** mean something. What do you think?


	8. Fate's Decision

**_A/N: _**Well, apparently you guys liked my last chapter so I'm updating! Thanx much for all the wonderful reviews, sorry I left you with a cliffy…he he he. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I still don't own it yet, but one day, **_I will_**.

Chapter 8: Fate's Decision 

Kenshin had to make a choice and he had to do it fast. Kaoru's arm was cut very deeply and she would probably freeze to death if he left her there. Mika was currently getting farther away from him. He had absolutely no time to decide and there was no way he was going to let Mika die. Kenshin quickly bent down and looked at Kaoru. She smiled at him but there was pain in her eyes. He took the ribbon out of her hair and tied it around her arm as tight as he could without hurting her. Despite the freezing cold he took off his gi and put it around her. He saw her begin to protest but there was nothing she was going to be able to do about it. Kenshin scooped her up into his arms and started to run after Akira. He stopped abruptly at the start of the lake. How Akira had run across the ice he did not know, but there was a good chance he'd be able to as well. Kenshin started off on the ice, which was surprisingly thicker than he thought. He felt Kaoru grab on to his body tighter and then start to shiver.

"Kenshin, I'm so cold."

"Please Kaoru hang on. I'm going to get you home soon I promise."

"But Kenshin, what about Mika?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I won't let anything happen to her. I'm going to leave you off at the start of the woods, do you think you can make it home?"

"I'll try."

Although Kenshin didn't want to risk Kaoru being attacked he was going to have to leave her. He was far behind and knowing Akira there would be a lot of ground to cover. Then, Kenshin heard a crack. He looked down at the ice he was walking on and then up ahead at the edge of the lake. He was so close to getting across. Another crack was heard followed by what sounded like a dull roar. The ice was splitting so he had to move quickly. To avoid any more breaks Kenshin jumped high in the air and landed on his feet at the other side. Now that he was back on solid ground he started to pick up speed. He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the woods. At the start of the road he set Kaoru down on her feet.

"Kenshin aren't you going to freeze?"

"I'll be fine Kaoru just concentrate on getting home."

"What if you don't get there in time?"

"Have you forgotten you are talking to one of the fastest men alive?" he answered with a smirk.

Kaoru blushed. "Please, just be careful."

Kenshin bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "I won't anything happen to Mika I promise Kaoru." With that he sped off back into the woods.

Kaoru was still not registering what had just happened. Something cold and wet hit her face. She looked up at the sky. It was snowing. Akira was currently carrying Mika to her doom. They were moving so fast that she couldn't register where they were. Why did everything bad always happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? Why couldn't she be happy? All these thoughts played heavily upon her mind. She thought back to Kenshin and Kaoru. Part of her burned with jealously but the other part of her was happy. She was happy that Kenshin was happy but still…All the stress came up and she started to cry. She wasn't wailing but she was audibly crying.

* * *

Akira looked down at the girl he was carrying. She really was a pretty girl. He didn't understand why the samurai wasn't happy. Why was she crying? He started to feel really bad inside. He did need the money very badly and he hadn't been on an exciting mission in a while but the look on this girl's face didn't seem worth it. NO! He had to finish. He couldn't feel bad for the enemy. In an attempt to convince himself further he started to run faster. 

Kenshin had gone up the path in the woods. He bent down on the ground and looked as hard as he could. He spotted a pair of footprints but they were uneven. This was probably from the person carrying something. Kenshin followed these footprints off the path and deeper into the forest. There was so much brush around that he was going to have to start cutting it soon. How had Akira moved through this so quickly? Kenshin stopped and looked at the tracks again. They were farther apart compared to the other ones. Akira was moving faster. Kenshin ran with all the ability he had. The cold air was freezing his lungs and slowing him down. That minor detail couldn't stop him now though.

Kenshin pushed further on through numerous trees and small bushes. The footprints brought him back to the road. Thanks to the new snow on the ground Kenshin could still see the prints. He ran down the road next to the river. The prints took him past the dojo and over a bridge that led to the market. Kenshin knew Akira wasn't stupid enough to go through the market. He would take another route. Kenshin took a path that led down to the docks. He stopped short of the water. Had Akira taken a boat? No, Akira wouldn't take that chance. It would be too easy to get caught. Kenshin dropped his head. It was at this time he noticed another set of prints. There were horseshoe prints in the snow. So Akira had taken Mika on a horse. They would cover more ground and there would be no way Kenshin could catch up. He was going to have to find a horse.

Akira had blindfolded Mika before they got on the horse. Her crying had turned into muffled sobs with the cold. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. Unfortunately she couldn't control herself. Akira's heart was being torn in two. He really wasn't an evil person. He just used the skills he had to survive, even if it meant working for evil people. What had this girl done to affect his boss so greatly? Normally someone wouldn't let just a little girl bother them. All that Akira knew about the guy was that he owned a fish market and that this girl and her family had effected his production. Akira knew it was more than that though.

Mika started to feel very cold. Her tears weren't making things any better. It was so annoying that she couldn't see anything. Akira had probably blindfolded her so that she wouldn't remember the way to where they were going. The horse was very uncomfortable too. All the bouncing up and down was going to make her sore. She also didn't appreciate the fact that Akira was holding her so tightly to him. His body heat did feel nice though and he had a firm chest. Wait…was she starting to actually _like _her kidnapper? No way! After about thirty minutes the horse stopped abruptly. Mika's tears had subsided but they were replaced with hiccups. Akira took the blindfold off her. Once off the horse she looked up at him. He had these dark eyes, almost black. Despite this there was a fire burning inside of them. His long black hair was cut at an angle and stopped just below his shoulders. Mika was snapped out of her daze when he began to speak to her.

"Hey listen, we are going to rest here for a while. Then it's back on the horse."

"Why should I listen to a guy like you?"

Akira quickly whipped out his dagger, turned Mika's back to him, and pressed it sharply to her neck. "Because if you don't, your life will end much faster."

"Why don't you just kill me now and save yourself some trouble then?"

Akira's eyes narrowed and darkened even more. "Because I'm under orders," he said in a cold voice. He walked toward a tree and sat down. "Don't move from this area, understand?"

Mika looked around at where she was. Tall trees surrounded them. There seemed to only be trees on each side of her for miles.

"Where exactly are we and what is your name?"

"I can't tell you where we are but the name's Akira. What's yours?"

"Mika," she mumbled.

"What did you do to annoy this guy so badly anyway?" Akira asked. He had pulled out an apple and had started to peel it with one of his daggers.

"The right thing, not that you would know anything about doing the right thing."

Akira looked at her with a hurt look in his eyes but then returned his concentration to peeling his apple. "Sorry I was just asking."

Mika looked enviously at his apple. Yes, she had just eaten a short while ago but the horse ride had made her hungry. Akira noticed her staring at him and smirked. He started to slow down the peeling process so that you could hear every slice it made in the apple. After he was done peeling it he set the peel on the ground and cut off the edge. He looked up at Mika and then popped the piece of apple into his mouth. Although her body language wasn't showing it she had a pleading look in her eyes. Akira cut a couple more slices and ate those too. When he was down to half an apple Mika sighed.

"Oh, did you want any?"

"I'm sorry, did that just occur to you now?"

"Hey, all I'm suppose to do is kidnap you, not make you comfortable."

"Well you could share."

"Do you know what some people do with their prisoners? They keep them tied to trees an torture them."

Mika gulped and looked down at the ground. "Oh," she whispered.

"But…I guess I could spare you a few pieces. I don't need you passing out just yet."

Akira proceeded to cut up the rest of the apple and give the pieces to her. Mika watched as he licked his dagger and then stuck it back in the case strapped to the side of his leg. Her mind registered that she had food in her hands and she inhaled the apple slices in a desperate attempt to satisfy her hunger. Akira watched her eat. He had enjoyed toying with her. It was very amusing. As soon as she was done he approached her. Mika watched him get closer and closer until they were only a few inches apart. She could feel his breath on the top of her head and started to feel tense. Akira leaned down next to her ear and stayed there for a few seconds. Mika was going to die form the suspense of what he planned to do.

"I have to blindfold you again," he whispered.

Mika's face turned bright red. "Akira you slimy—

Before Mika could finish her sentence Akira had blindfolded her and put her back on the horse. He hadn't told her how long it was going to take to get wherever they were going. She didn't feel like asking him either. She just hoped that someone would come for her soon.

**_A/N: _**Okay, I had lots of fun writing this chapter. This is probably because I had to crack into the mind of my favorite ex-assassin bishie. Thinking like Kenshin was a challenge but I tried my hardest. Less dialogue in this chapter but I think for plot purposes it is better that way. Can anyone _begin_ to guess where I'm going with Akira and Mika? I hope you liked this as much as I did!


	9. The Path to Doom

**_A/N: _**Okay, in the last chapter in the paragraph before the break this was stated:

_**Kaoru was still not registering what had just happened. Something cold and wet hit her face. She looked up at the sky. It was snowing. Akira was currently carrying Mika to her doom. They were moving so fast that she couldn't register where they were.**_

I should have made a new paragraph starting at the Akira sentence. This sentence signifies the start of Mika's POV. The POV switch between Kaoru and Mika I thought was apparent enough, but I guess it confused some of you. I apologize for not making the POV shift clearer. Please don't hate me because I'm human, and I _know_ everyone makes mistakes in their stories. So, I promise I will try to not let a major one happen again. I typed that chapter very late so I was tired. Please don't base the rest of my story off that one mistake. For those of you who didn't catch that, now you know!

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope, not mine.

Chapter 9: The Path to Doom 

Kaoru stumbled along the path back to the dojo. She didn't think she could make it to the clinic for Megumi's help. Maybe Sano would be there to help her out. Her mind drifted back to the day's events. She was out with Kenshin and Mika for some lunch. Kenshin confessed his feelings. Mika got captured…wait. Kenshin confessed his feelings. How long had it been, a year? How many times had she sat and wondered what he thought about her? He wasn't going to leave her! Maybe things would be different from now on. He still hadn't said the three words she wanted to hear, but she knew he would soon. After all, even it was quick he did kiss her. That thought caused her cheeks to burn.

Sano was sitting on the dojo porch. Why wasn't anyone home yet? It had been a little over two hours. How could they stay out in the freezing cold for so long! Sano decided he would go home. There was just no reason for him to stay. As he closed the gate and looked down the path he noticed something in the distance. He cocked his head to the side and stared at it for a while. As the object came closer he realized it was Kaoru. He watched her for a while and then started to go towards her.

Kaoru saw Sano at the gate of the dojo and attempted to move faster. The cold was really taking a toll on her body. After a few more steps she stumbled and fell over. Kenshin's gi wasn't doing much to keep the wet snow off her wound. Pain seared through her body as she lay in the snow. She hadn't really paid attention to the fact her arm was sliced open. The ribbon Kenshin had tied around her arm was soaked through. With a futile attempt to pick up her head she called out to Sano.

"Kaoru are you okay?"

"Sano…please help me."

"Are you hurt?" Sano realized that was an incredibly stupid thing to say after looking down at her.

"Do you think you can make it to Megumi's?"

"No Sano, just take me…inside."

Sano carefully picked her up and brought her into the dojo. He laid her down on her futon and found some bandages.

"What did you do to yourself? Where are Kenshin and Mika?"

"We were in the woods for lunch. An attacker came from out of the blue and sliced my arm. He kidnapped Mika. Kenshin carried me to the road and left to go find her."

"Do you know where he is? Maybe I should help him."

"No Sano, he has to do this on his own. I think it would damage him emotionally if he didn't save Mika."

"Isn't there something I can do Kaoru?"

Kaoru smirked. "Well, you can start by making sure I don't bleed to death. Look at what you are doing!"

Sano had been tying the bandages on every part of her arm except the spot with the gash. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kaoru laughed. She normally would have bashed Sano over the head but she was feeling much happier. She just hoped Kenshin would find Mika soon.

* * *

Kenshin frantically searched for someone who might have a horse in the area. He went into the market but found no one. It then occurred to him that the snow was still falling. If he didn't hurry soon there would be no tracks to follow. He finally found a man tying his horse to a tree. 

"Excuse me, may I borrow your horse? I will return it later, that I will."

The man noticed the fire burning in his eyes. "Um…sure. Just make sure I get it back by tonight. I was going fishing but I need it later to get home."

"Thank you sir."

The man watched as Kenshin hopped on the horse and started riding down the path. A man with those eyes shouldn't be questioned. Why was he carrying a sword in this time of peace? The man picked up his fishing gear and left.

Kenshin hoped that he'd still be able to make out the tracks. It wasn't snowing very hard but it was getting harder to make out the path. Going faster now Kenshin looked around him. Akira had stayed on a secluded path very close to the water. This path went on for miles. It took a while before the tracks led off into the woods. Great, there were more trees to go through. There were trees all around him.

A few minutes later Kenshin came to a clearing. Apparently Akira and Mika had stopped here. Kenshin got off the horse and walked around. There were two sets of footprints scattered around the area. At one point they were all clumped together. There must have been a struggle of some sort. Kenshin walked back to his horse but then noticed something shiny at his feet. He bent down and picked up another dagger. How many of these did Akira have? Why would he throw away such a fine weapon? Maybe he had left it there intentionally. Regardless Kenshin got back on his horse and continued through the endless forest of trees.

It had finally stopped snowing but Kenshin could feel his mind numbing. How in the world was it getting colder? Kenshin assumed his mind was playing tricks on him. It couldn't be getting colder, that was just not possible. It was definitely getting harder to stay focused on riding the horse though. He looked up at the path he was taking. The trees seemed to be thinning out. Maybe there was an end to the never-ending forest. Kenshin rode on until he came to a huge gorge. The side of the cliff dropped down so far that it looked black at the bottom. He searched for a way to get across to the other side. A few feet away was a bridge, but it looked very old. Would the bridge hold him and the horse? There was only one way to find out.

Kenshin got off his horse and started to slowly inch across the bridge. He took little steps making sure the horse kept looking straight ahead to avoid any disaster. The wind howled as it passed through the depths of the gorge. Kenshin started to shake. He may have good stamina, but he couldn't take anymore. He had to get inside soon. They were half way across the bridge when the wind picked up and it started to sway. Surprisingly, the horse didn't panic. Thanking God, Kenshin continued across the bridge and finally made it to the other side.

* * *

Mika felt the horse stop and she heard Akira slide off. He took her off the horse and undid her blindfold. Mika was currently outside a giant mansion. It was three stories, with gothic windows, and giant double doors. Akira firmly grabbed her shoulder and looked down at her. She half expected him to be smirking but instead he had a very stern look on his face. Two men in Western style clothing came and opened the doors. Akira guided Mika through the great house. All the furniture was exquisite and the paintings on the walls were breathtaking. Mika was thrown out of her daze when Akira jerked to a stop at the beginning of the first flight of marble stairs. After this he didn't move. 

"Um…Akira? Aren't we supposed to go up the stairs?"

"You seem in a hurry to be killed."

"No…I just…"

"Then stand there and be quiet," Akira said darkly.

Mika looked down at the floor. He was right; she was going to die soon. In a few minutes a big man with enormous arms came to the stairs. He glared down at Mika causing her to shift uncomfortably and then smiled.

"It's a shame we are going to have to kill this one. She's such a pretty thing."

Akira glared darkly at him. "Just open the passage Garo and get it over with."

"Come on Akira, you know what I say is true," said Garo.

"Just hurry up you big idiot. I have better things to do with my life. Akira glanced at Mika for a moment and then proceeded to glare at Garo.

Garo went around to the side of the stairs and started to push on the wall. There was a great marble square that Garo seemed to be pushing out of the stairs. In just five minutes Garo had succeeded at pushing a great marble slab out of the side of the stairs. He stepped back and smiled at his work.

"There you go Akira. Have fun."

"Yeah whatever. Go be stupid somewhere else."

Akira thrust Mika into a passageway under the stairs. It was too dark to see, so he grabbed a torch and continued down a long passage. Mika shivered. There was a terrible draft in the passageway. It also smelled wet and moldy. Her shoulder was starting to go numb from Akira's grip. Why had his carefree attitude changed so suddenly? Deciding it would be better not to talk to him Mika trudged on in the dark. She hoped someone would come for her. She really didn't want to die yet. There were so many things she still wanted to do with her life. Once again tears came to her eyes. She bit her lip to fight them back but it was no use. It didn't matter anyway. It was too dark to see much.

Akira felt something wet slide down his hand. Mika was crying. That was one more thing to add to his collection of bad things happening to him. What in the world was so different about this girl? He had carried out countless missions like this before and had to even assassinate a few people. Why was this one person driving him insane? You are supposed to do your job, get paid, and go find some other thing to do. For some reason he just couldn't shake the idea that Mika was going to die. It had been fun for him to kidnap her. That samurai had made the mission a challenge. He was just glad he finally did the job. So what was it that was making him care for someone he knew almost nothing about? His eyes narrowed as he remembered his own past. How he was orphaned and had to steal to survive. His parents had been murdered but he never found out how. Over time he developed fighting skills and perfected the use of daggers. Many underground people sought his help in doing things. They also happened to be very wealthy. So he spent most of his life doing missions and getting paid. Maybe the fact that he could relate to her pain is what was bothering him.

A bright light shone at the end of the dark passage way. This was it, the end of the tunnel. Mika started to shiver more violently. Tears continued to slide silently down her face. Akira's eyes narrowed even more. The room they walked into was very spacious. There was another door leading to a different area at the back of the room. There were many different fish trophies plastered on the wall. Three men stood off to the side carrying swords and large clubs. Two other men stood by a very large chair next to a fireplace. The fire felt warm compared to the dark passageway. In the chair there was a man dressed in a very fancy suit made of shiny material. He had greasy gray hair and was balding. A creepy smile was plastered on his face. He slowly stood up and placed his fingers together. He nodded to Akira who stepped off to the side and went to stand in a corner. Mika looked worriedly at Akira who showed no emotion at all but a small flicker in his eyes betrayed him. She slowly turned her head back towards the creepy old man.

"Hello Mika," the man said.

**_A/N: _**This was a pretty late update but I was busy. Next chapter we will find out more about the fish man and what becomes of Mika. What is Kenshin going to do? I know that almost all of you find Mika very annoying and irritating, which is why she was created. I needed to make someone that would be a direct contrast to Kaoru in a different way than Megumi. At this point in the story I hope you can see beyond the surface and realize Mika isn't as bad as you think. She is a person with feelings too. So please take that into consideration before labeling her permanently. I should be done in a few chapters but for now, let me know what you thought!


	10. Rescue At Last

**_A/N: _**Wow it's been a while. I have had lots of stuff to do lately. I noticed a significant decline in my number of reviews…what did I do? I'm sorry! I hope this makes up for it. Oh, and the fish man will only be known as the fish man because I feel like it. No, I'm just kidding, but I think it would be better for the story if he was known as the fish man.

**_Disclaimer: _**Trust in the force I do, knight he shall be…wait no. I do not own it…or Yoda either.

Chapter 10: Rescue At Last

Mika looked worriedly up at the fish man. Was this it? Was she really going to die? All she could do was sit and wait. She glanced over at Akira once more but this time he didn't even look back at her.

"Mika, it is customary for a person to respond when someone says hello," said the fish man.

Mika's eyes flicked up to his but then settled down on the floor.

"Oh that's too bad. I thought maybe a nice conversation would prolong what is to come. But…since you apparently don't care why don't we just get it over with. After all, that is why you are here isn't it?"

Mika's eyes shot up. Great fear was evident on her face. "Please…no," she whispered.

"Well, all right then. Since you cooperated I might as well tell you exactly why you're here. I mean yes, we all know why but do we _really _know? Do you Mika?"

"…Revenge?" Mika was disgusted and very afraid at how killing someone didn't seem to trouble this man at all.

" Yes, revenge is the main reason but it is so much more than that. The thought that one stupid and insignificant man could ruin my life never occurred to me. I was at the time the second best fish seller in the area. Eliminating my competition would ensure a great amount of profit. I had also planned to raise the price a bit."

The fish man began to pace back and forth, his suit shinning as he walked. After a short pause he continued to talk. "Now being the _second _best seller I didn't have enough money to buy my competitor out of his business, and being the incredibly evil person I am I thought, why not just kill him? People could still get their fish and I would be much happier. It wasn't going to be a huge loss. I mean I had done it countless times before. I jsut _never_ anticipated the fact that some worthless peasant family could just _ruin_ it all."

He stopped for a second as if trying to regain composure. He took one of his hands and ran it through what was left of his greasy hair. The fish man looked at Mika and smiled again, continuing his walk.

"So, because I didn't think of this tiny detail I suffered. Somehow the police found a record of all the idiots I had killed and thought it in the best interest of the people that I should be…eliminated. Thanks to a few of my good men I was able to escape. As you can imagine I was just a little upset that all my hard work had been for nothing. Naturally, I decided to avenge myself against the people who had…done this to me. Now you know I had a perfectly _logical_ reason for setting your house on fire and trying to kill you. I know it may seem just a bit unfair, but in the large scheme of things I can assure you we are _going_ to be even."

Mika felt the temperature in the room drop suddenly. "What do you mean by…going?" she squeaked.

"Well as you can obviously see you are still alive. I haven't achieved my goal just yet," replied the fish man.

* * *

Finally one the other side of the gorge Kenshin got back on his horse and searched for a new place to go. This ended quickly because there was nowhere else to go. There about fifty feet away from him was a huge mansion tucked beneath the trees. Kenshin tied his horse to a tree and slowly inched his way up to the gigantic house. He looked at the entrance. For being such a large mansion he was surprised that there were only a few guards. Maybe no one was expected to find the place unless they really wanted to go to it. After making sure there was no one else around Kenshin ran up to each of the guards and knocked them out with just his sheath. He placed his hand on the door. There was a large possibility no one would be there. Taking his chances Kenshin pushed open the door and immediately got into a fighting stance. 

Just as Kenshin thought there was no one there. He quietly walked down the hall of the great house making sure to be very aware of his surroundings. Kenshin heard some laughter coming out of a door to his right. Maybe this was where Mika was being kept. He walked up do the door and gently put his head on its surface. In the room there were two men. Kenshin could smell a very heavy scent of sake.

"So how much did you get paid this week?" said one of the men.

"Not as much as you did. But there was a nice girl involved in the mission," the second voice replied.

"Well to me, that seems like the best payment," said the first voice.

"Nah, I couldn't do anything. The boss gave her to Akira and I heard he let her go."

"Why would the boss do a stupid thing like that?"

"I guess it was motivation to capture this new girl."

"Yeah, that Akira is really bothering me. I was here before him!"

"That may be true but I've been here longer!"

The first man snorted. "No way. The boss wouldn't hire a dimwit like you first."

"What did you call me?"

"That's right, you're a dimwit. You always mess everything up."

"Take that back, right now."

"Make me."

Apparently the second man did get into a fight. Kenshin heard bottles being broken and furniture being tossed around. It would make his job much easier if only one of the men were conscious, so he waited. After about three minutes the noise stopped. The strange thing was that there was no sound at all. Kenshin opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oro…"

Both men were unconscious on the floor. They had apparently knocked each other out with sake bottles. This was not going to help. To make things worse Mika wasn't in the room either. Where could she possibly be? Kenshin was struggling to keep self-control. Before he could do anything he'd regret later he walked up to one of the men and bent down. Kenshin grimaced at the man's horrible breath. Deciding that he wouldn't be much of a problem Kenshin took out his sword and held it to the man's neck. He slapped him a few times and finally got the man to wake up.

"Wha, who the hell are you?"

"That really doesn't matter right now. All I want for you is to tell me where they are keeping her."

"Who in the world are you talking about?"

Kenshin put more pressure on his sword. "You know who I'm talking about, where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Kenshin audibly sighed. Why did he always have to deal with the stubborn ones? To answer the man's question he put even more pressure on his sword.

"Okay, okay lay off all right? I'll take you to her."

"If you try anything I'll take you out before you can blink, understand?"

"Yeah just lay off."

Kenshin got off the man but kept his sword on him. The man slowly walked out of the room and started down the hall. He stopped at the marble staircase. Kenshin's eyes widened as he looked at the large hole in the side of the stairs. That must have been where Mika was.

"Is she in there?"

"No, she's not. Giant monkeys are!"

Tired of the man's stupidity Kenshin quickly sheathed his sword and smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out. "Finally you'll just be quiet, that you will."

Kenshin stepped inside of the passageway under the stairs. It was dark but that would be no problem. His eyes had been trained to see in the dark. His biggest problem at this time was his lack of clothing. Being in the house was nice but the draft in the passageway was not. Putting the cold to the back of his mind Kenshin started his long walk down the passageway.

* * *

"So Mika, is there anything you'd like to say before we kill you?" the fish man asked quite casually. 

Mika sank to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and started to shake her head.

"Well then I guess we can let the fun get started."

"Wait…I have just one question," whispered Mika.

"What would that be?"

"Would killing me really make you happier? You would still have to work to get your money back. I don't see how killing me will change that."

"You are very correct. Killing you wouldn't help me get more money. I'd be very happy that the people responsible for my downfall were gone though. It won't take long to go to another part of Japan and start a new fish market. I also have a lot of greedy men who would steal for me just to get some of the profit."

"So I really can't change your mind?"

"No. Let's do this already shall we? Akira, because you were so persistent in capturing her and since you finally succeeded I will let you have the honor of taking her life."

Akira looked up. Did he just hear correctly? Was he the one that was to kill Mika? He looked down at Mika on the floor. Her eyes had widened as far as they could go. He could hear her pleading in the back of his mind. It was so difficult to watch her sitting there with tears rolling down her face. Could he really do it?

"Akira, you are wasting my time. Hurry up and kill her already or else you get no pay."

Akira suddenly had a thought. "Wait boss, if I kill her here there is going to be a huge mess on the floor. Why don't we just do it outside?"

"I don't care about the floor I can have it replaced. I want to see her go in front of my eyes. Do it _now_!"

Akira slowly walked up to Mika. He looked down at her and slowly slid one of his daggers out. Mika shut her eyes. The vibration of the dagger being unsheathed echoed on in her ears. Akira placed the cold steel of the dagger against Mika's throat. She inhaled deeply but her exhale came out as a sob. Could he really do it?

"Akira if you don't stop this nonsense right now I'll do it myself!" said the fish man.

"WILL YOU GIVE ME A SECOND?" Akira didn't mean to yell at the fish man, it just kind of came out.

"What could you possibly want more time for? The faster we do this the sooner we can all leave! I'll set the rest of my men on you if you don't kill her now."

"You know that I could take all of them out. I'm the best fighter here! So _don't _rush me."

The fish man grudgingly acknowledged this fact. "Fine, just hurry up will you?"

Akira turned back to Mika. She still had her eyes closed but he could feel her fear radiating off her body. Just then another presence was felt in the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the entrance of the passageway. Kenshin was standing in the archway, taking in the scene before him.

"Who are you?" cried the fish man.

"My name is Kenshin Himura and I would be really grateful if no harm was done to her."

"Samurai, how did you get here?" asked Akira.

"I followed your tracks. You also left this." Kenshin pulled out the dagger he had found earlier.

Akira's mind drifted back to the stop he made in the forest. He was sure he had put his dagger back after using it.

"Oh perfect Akira, you left tracks _and_ clues as to where our hideout was. How much stupider can a person get?" said the fish man.

"But…I…" Akira was confused. He had no idea what to do.

"Akira if she isn't dead in the next five seconds you _will_ pay for it."

"Wait! Don't kill her please! I know you don't want to, I can sense it."

"No Akira, kill her now!"

"You _don't _want to do that. Killing her will only make you feel worse it won't solve anything. Think about what you are doing."

"_Just do it_!"

No matter what Akira decided Kenshin was not going to let Mika die. He would never forgive himself if she did. Akira was obviously struggling with the decision as well. Akira was too close to Mika for Kenshin to make a move so all he could do was wait. Suddenly, the fish man lunged out at Mika. Akira pulled his dagger away to protect her but stabbed the fish man in the process. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds. Akira had killed the fish man.

Mika fainted from stress and shock. Akira quickly picked her up and bolted towards the passageway. Kenshin followed Akira down the passage to stairs. They stopped at the stairs to figure out if they had enough time to get to the front doors. Wait…they were probably the two fastest men in the entire building. Kenshin looked at Akira and Akira stared straight back at him. They nodded and ran toward the front doors. Once outside Akira gave Mika to Kenshin.

"Listen, I'll distract them. You focus on getting her home."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You can come back with us!"

"No, I need to stay here. Don't worry I'll see you soon, just go!"

"All right, be careful."

"Just make sure Mika gets home okay!" Akira prepared himself for the men that were bound to come out of the entrance any second.

Kenshin ran with Mika in his arms to his horse. He got on top as fast as he could and started to gallop back towards the bridge. There was no time to be careful now. He had to get across it. Kenshin increased the speed of the horse and took off on the bridge. The planks were falling off it on every step the horse took. Why didn't he just leave the horse on the other side? A few feet away from the end of the bridge Kenshin took the horse and jumped the rest of the way to ensure their safety. As soon as they were across the rest of the bridge collapsed. How was Akira going to get back? Turning his thoughts on to more important matters Kenshin turned his horse around and sped through the forest. Mika might die of shock and he may fall off his horse from the cold. He needed to get back soon.

**_A/N: _**Oh boy, second to last chapter. Only one more to go! When making the fish man's speech I was thinking about all the crazy villains who speak in riddles. They can't give you straight answers. They also get really agitated when they don't get what they want. So I thought that persona would be perfect for him. As for Akira, he really is a good person. But he killed the fish man! Oh well, I had planned that from about chapter four. One of you had made a comment about how Kenshin should talk Akira out of fighting and I liked that idea so it's there. Hope you guys liked this!


	11. Peace At Last

**_A/N: _**Here we go! The last chapter! This has been great and I hope you enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer: _**For the last time in the story…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 11: Peace At Last

Kenshin held Mika tightly as he galloped faster. He had almost made it through the "endless" forest. The problem was that when he did get back, how was he going to return the horse? He didn't think he had enough energy to just run the rest of the way home. Mika moved slightly in his arms. Kenshin looked down at her and smiled. He saved her. He had kept his promise. He thought back to everything that had happened. The one thing that Kenshin was still worried about was Kaoru's safety. Had she gotten home in time? Kenshin had a newfound strength and was doing all he could to get home.

Akira was currently fighting off the guards that came out of the mansion. They weren't very hard to fight at all. He just wanted to give that samurai some extra time to get away. After he fought twelve men Akira decided it would be a good time to leave. He ran around towards the back of the mansion towards the stables. Akira grabbed his horse and started off away from the mansion. Once he got to the gorge he stopped. There had to be a way to get to the other side.

Akira quickly thought and got an idea. He went to the start of the bridge and cut the rope that was still there. The rest of the rope and the other planks fell to the bottom of the gorge. Akira tied the two long pieces of rope together and proceeded to try and lasso the stake that made the bridge on the other side. He tried multiple times but the rope barely made it to the other side. Akira got on his horse and tried throwing the rope from there. He finally made it on his fourth try. Instead of swinging across he tied the opposite end of the rope to a nearby tree. Saying a silent prayer to himself he held on to the rope and inched slowly across to the other side. His arms were starting to ache from holding his weight but he continued on.

Once on the other side Akira lay in the snow. After a few minutes he got up and looked at his horse that was staring at him on the other side. Akira loved his horse but there was no way to get it across. He looked at it for a long time. Then he saluted his horse with two fingers and ran into the forest. What was he going to do now that he killed his current form of income? Where would he go? It was at this time that Akira realized something. He couldn't kill Mika and he didn't think that he would ever be able to. He loved her. He really loved her. No girl had ever affected him like she did. Now that he thought about it he realized that he had to see her again. Akira knew she would be with that samurai.

* * *

Kenshin galloped through the market, which he knew would be risky, but it was the fastest way home. Coming up to the dojo he saw Sano leaning on the wall of the gate. He stopped the horse right in front of Sano. 

"Sano, could you take Miss Mika and get to Miss Megumi?"

"Sure but you don't look so great yourself."

"I'll be fine but please hurry over there."

"Okay Kenshin, just don't freeze on me."

Kenshin and Sano exchanged places. Kenshin watched as Sano galloped away toward the clinic. That man was just going to have to wait to get his horse. Kenshin was relieved his job was done. Unfortunately, the cold did finally catch up with him and he struggled to get back inside. He stumbled down the hallway into his room. Kaoru had noticed him and got up to go see him.

"Kenshin you're back!"

Kenshin turned around. "Oh, Kaoru…are you all right?"

Still not use to his lack of "Miss" Kaoru answered, "Yes, Sano took good care of me."

"That's good, I was really worried about you." Kenshin fell to his knees.

Kaoru ran over and grabbed his arm to help him up but immediately let go. "My God Kenshin! You're so cold!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me, you must be freezing."

Kenshin smiled. "Well, I will put more clothes on, that I will."

Kaoru helped Kenshin into his room. She brought him more blankets to put on his futon. Kenshin got in and looked up at her.

"Thank you."

"What? You would have done the same for me."

"I know, but you always do so much for me, that you have."

"It's no problem. But like I've said so many times before, you have to take better care of yourself." Kaoru got up to let Kenshin rest. "You can tell me everything that happened after you get some sleep."

"Okay…"

"Sweet dreams Kenshin."

"Wait…Kaoru."

"Yes Kenshin?"

"I love you."

The three words she wanted to hear were finally said. All Kaoru could do was stare back at him. It was true. Love was present in his eyes. She could still see the signs of guilt and sorrow that would always be there but she definitely saw love. "I love you too Kenshin."

* * *

Sano was at the clinic with Mika. He had taken her inside to Megumi. Sano set Mika down on a futon and Megumi examined her. He went outside and looked at the snow. He looked down the road and then up at the sky. Sano thought about the family he had made. Some of them were kind of crazy, but it was all worth it. Just then, Megumi walked outside. 

"Sano."

"Oh, hey. Um…how is she?"

"She's fine, she just needs some rest."

"That's good to hear. It's great that Kenshin got her back."

"Yeah, it is…"

"So I guess I'll be leaving now. When should we come get her?"

"Oh don't worry. I'll send her over tomorrow."

"Okay Megumi, see ya."

Sano walked slowly down the road towards the dojo. With his mind on other things he didn't notice the figure that jumped over the back wall.

Akira moved quickly towards Kenshin's room. He knew that Mika would probably be close by. He quietly inched around the walls of the dojo. When he got to Kenshin's room he stopped and listened. Nothing could be heard. Akira opened the shoji and slipped inside. There was no one there, or so he thought. Kenshin was right to the left of Akira with his sword at his neck.

"Hey I thought we were friends now!"

"Yes we are, I just can't let my guard down."

"Well, is Mika all right?"

"She's in good hands. I had a friend of mine take her to the doctor."

Kenshin put his sword back in its sheath and Akira looked at him. "You know, I don't think we've formally met. The name's Akira."

"I'm Kenshin, nice to meet you…again."

"I think it's a very good thing that we're friends now."

"You know, I always knew you were a good person, that I did."

"Kenshin, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love Mika. I'm hoping that after she gets better we can go somewhere together."

Kenshin smiled. "I think she'd like that."

"You know, you have a beautiful woman in your life too, take advantage of that."

"Don't worry, I already have. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Kenshin took Akira down the hall to Kaoru's room. "Kaoru, can I come in?"

"Yes Kenshin…did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, you know I don't need that much."

Kaoru stared at Akira. "Why is he here?"

"Don't worry Kaoru, he's not going to hurt anyone anymore."

Akira smirked. "Yeah, I think I'm done with that business. Sorry for all the pain I caused you."

"Well, I trust Kenshin's judgment. If he thinks you're good then you must be."

Kenshin proceeded to tell Kaoru the events that happened after Mika was kidnapped. Akira would add into the story as Kenshin told it. Kaoru sat and listened attentively. She was just glad that everyone was safe.

"So Akira, what are you going to do now?" asked Kaoru.

"I really don't know. All I know is that whatever I do is going to involve Mika, if she wants to."

Kaoru smiled. She was finally going to have Kenshin all to herself and Mika would be happy in the end. It's okay to be greedy when everyone wins, isn't it?

* * *

The next day when Mika arrived at the dojo she received a warm welcome. All the members of the dojo were there including Sano and Akira. The first thing she did was she walked over to Kenshin. 

"Kenshin, if you weren't there to help, I don't know what would have happened."

"Oh it was no problem Miss Mika. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I appreciate it."

Mika turned to Akira. "You didn't kill me."

"I couldn't kill you."

"Why?"

"I love you."

Mika's mouth dropped open. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do. I'd really like it if you left with me to start a new way of life."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you will."

Mika looked over at Kenshin. He smiled at her but then held Kaoru's hand. Mika nodded and turned back to Akira. "Okay."

Sano and Yahiko started to cheer. Akira took Mika and went to his new horse. That was his last act as a thief. He had stolen the fisherman's horse instead of returning it like Sano had asked. Right before they left Mika called out to Kaoru.

"Yes Mika?"

"Thank you for letting me into your home. You did so much for me."

"Make sure you come back to visit."

"Oh don't worry, I will. And Kaoru."

"What?"

"Take care of him okay?"

Kaoru smirked. "Of course I will."

With that Mika and Akira galloped off down the road. Yahiko turned to Kaoru. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing that concerns little kids."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?"

Kaoru laughed. "Oh, no one."

Yahiko steamed off towards his room, mumbling things about stupid girls. Kenshin turned to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at him and waited for him to say something. Instead Kenshin bent down and kissed her. After a few seconds they parted. Sano looked at Kenshin, then Kaoru, then back at Kenshin.

"Okay you guys, I seriously missed something. When did this happen?"

Kenshin grinned, still looking into Kaoru's eyes. "I don't know Sano, it just did."

Sano started to walk away. "Well, I'll leave you guys now. Just don't get too frisky on me all right Kenshin?"

Kaoru blushed but Kenshin took her chin to make her look at him. "Hey, you want to take that walk now?"

"Yes, I think I'd enjoy that."

So Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and they started walking out of the dojo. They turned down the path and walked along the river, stopping in a familiar spot to enjoy the beauty of winter and each other's company.

_**The End**_

**_A/N: _**Well, first off I hope everyone had a happy holidays. I wanted to get this done before next year, which I did so let me say Happy New Year! I'm really happy with this story. It was my first relatively long one and I think I did okay. I appreciate all of you who read from the beginning and those of you who joined later and thought the story good enough to review. I **_REALLY_** appreciate all of the support and critique I got. I'm almost at 100 reviews and probably will get there which is pretty awesome. Please check out the stuff I write in the future and let me know what you thought of the ending! I think I closed off everything but if you need further explanation let me know. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
